On abandonne pas une vie parce qu'elle est bancale
by Petite louve
Summary: " Vivre est un combat de tous les instants ; Ne juges pas ton prochain trop sévèrement ; Le bourreau est souvent la victime ; On ne naît pas monstre on le devient ; La violence peut cacher une douleur ; Les sourires une haine ; Les larmes la résignation . " P.S. : yaoi , sasunaru et plein d'autre couple . /i\ Mon prologue est choquant donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir /i\
1. prologue

Sous un doux soleil doré, un petit quartier sans problème situé dans un village au sud de la France en campagne, vivaient ici des habitants sans histoire. Tous se connaissaient et se saluaient gentiment quand ils se voyaient.  
Dans ce village et plus particulièrement dans ces petites maisons pavillonnaires, tous respiraient tranquillité, paix et bonheur. Les parents regardaient leurs enfants jouer dehors avec les autres dans les grands parcs à leur disposition. Les femmes aux foyers se réunissaient autour de table et discutaient de leurs mésaventures et de commérages. Les maris jouaient aux pokers ou se réunissaient avec leurs femmes et leurs enfants devant un bon barbecue.  
Chacun d'eux était heureux de vivre ici. Tous respiraient à une existence simple et sereine loin de l'agitation de la ville et surtout loin des scandales et des crimes. Pourtant …

« BAM, BAM... ». Fit le bruit assourdissant d'une porte d'entrée de l'une de ces petites maisons pavillonnaires.

Si on se rapproche de la cause du bruit on y voit un homme d'une trentaine d'années taper contre une pauvre porte de toutes ses forces. En regardant de plus prêt on peut voir des rides sur son visage ce qui indique une angoisse, ou une crainte.  
En l'observant un peu plus, on remarque qu'il porte un uniforme français classique de la police, cependant il était seul à frapper sauvagement cette porte. Le policier commençait à perdre patience et essayait maintenant de défoncer la porte.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit enfin à entrer dans la maisonnette. Mais pourquoi personne ne réagit à ce type qui entre par effraction dans une maison qui n'était pas la sienne ?  
La réponse est simple, toutes les maisons étaient vide ou presque puisqu'il était 14 h 00 de l'après midi, heure ou tous les employés travaillaient.  
Alors pourquoi y avait-il un policier ici ?

« Je suis dans la maison. Rien à signaler pour l'instant,... je fais le tour des lieux. ». Dit le flic à son Talkie-walkie.

Il s'avança dans l'entrée aux couleurs beige et blanche. Aucun meubles n'y était à part un tapis brun et un porte-manteau auquel était suspendu un petit manteau noir et de petites chaussures dans une boite en carton prévu à cet effet-là, il fronça les sourcils.

Il ouvrit ensuite la porte brune en face de lui et atterrit dans une grande pièce argenté où se trouvait tout au fond de la pièce une grande cuisine de couleur noire et de style américaine, puis sur une petite table à manger quelques assiettes étaient restées et fessaient le festin de mouches.

Un peu plus loin le policier commença à fouiller de fond en comble un grand salon aux tons noir et rouge. Au bout d'un certain temps il resta à observer la pièce les bras ballant. Il reprit son talkie-walkie et répéta :

« Toujours rien à signaler,... je continus de fouiller les lieux. »

Il ouvrit la deuxième porte derrière le salon. La porte laissa place un large couloir comportant cinq portes. Il ouvrit la première de couleur blanche et tomba sur une grande chambre ou un lit à deux places régnaient en maître.

Il y avait très peu de meubles à part une penderie et une commode à gauche puis un miroir à droite. Il continua sa fouille, sous le lit, le matelas, dans la penderie, la commode. Il allait s'arrêter de chercher quand soudain un bruit métallique se fit entendre au fond de la commode.

Il prit l'objet qui avait fait ce bruit qu'il regarda intrigué. C'était un trousseau de clef qui en contenait quatre dont l'une d'elle était vraiment énorme. Elle ressemblait aux clefs anciennes dans les châteaux, il décida de la garder et la rangea dans sa poche.

Il ouvrit ensuite l'autre pièce, cette pièce était une salle de bain très spacieuse il ne resta pas longtemps jugeant cette pièce inutile dans sa recherche. Puis il continua à ouvrir une autre porte celle-ci était une pièce vide il n'y avait absolument rien. Il fronça les sourcilles il avait pensé y trouver une chambre.

Puis il ouvrit les cinquièmes et dernières portes qui laissaient place à un bureau. Il commençait à trouver cela suspect. C'était très étrange il était pourtant sûr d'être à la bonne adresse. Il refit donc le tour de la maison pensant avoir oublié une pièce. Il fouilla et refouilla encore, mais ne trouva rien, aucune trace d'une quelconque personne en ces lieux. Il alluma donc son talkie-walkie :

« Rien à signaler, j'ai fouillé la maison, il n'y a rien absolument rien »

« Rien dis-tu ? Mais c'est impossible attend je te rejoins ». Répliqua une voix paniquée dans le talkie-walkie.

Le policier soupira.

« Écoutes, on devrait arrêter là, il n'est pas là. Il a peut-être séché ou fait une fugue. »

« Non, je le connais et je te dis qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange ! On devrait continuer. »

« Tu sais que je risque de perdre mon job par ta faute ! ». S'exaspéra le policier.

« S'il-te-plais, je ne t'aurais pas demandé de m'aider si je n'étais pas sûr de moi ». Dit la voix féminine dans le talkie-walkie.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi. » Soupira le policier.

« Merci, merci, je te revaudrais ça ! ». Dit la voix féminine emplie d'espoir.

« Ouai, il y a intérêt. Bon j'y retourne, je te tiens au courant. »

Tout en soupirant et en grommelant le policier reprit ses recherches. Refouillant la maisonnette de fond en comble, jusqu'à taper sur les murs pour voir s'ils étaient creux.

Au bout d'une heure il allait de nouveau abandonner quand il entendit soudain un bruit étrange. Fronçant les sourcils, il se dirigea vers le bruit qui semblait provenir d'un petit placard qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant. Il tapa dans le fond du placard, qui sonna creux. Il retira violemment tous les objets à l'intérieur de ce placard et toucha les murs. Il sentit un creux suspect.

Il arracha le papier peint qui était déjà très abîmé à cet endroit. Quand il eut arraché tout le papier peint il se retrouva devant une étrange porte métallique. La serrure ressemblait à l'une des clefs du porte-clefs qu'il avait trouvé quelques minutes auparavant. Il entra la clef dans la serrure et la tourna, celle-ci fit un petit bruit qui le fit sursauter.

Il commença ensuite à pousser la porte en fer qui s'ouvrit dans un ignoble grincement. Quand il regarda enfin à l'intérieur, il s'exclama d'inquiétude :

« Mais bordel c'est quoi cette merde ! »

Devant lui se trouvait un immense couloir en pierre uniquement éclairé par trois lampes en hauteur qui ne cessaient pas de clignoter tout en se balançant de droit à gauche. Les murs en pierre empêchaient tous échos et seul le silence y régnait.

Au fond du sombre couloir on peut distinguer une immense porte semblable à celle des châteaux forts. La serrure de ce gigantesque porte ne pouvait être ouverte que par une seule clef, celle qu'il avait dans la main. Il s'avança d'un pas hésitant et méfiant, il se mit à regarder à droite et à gauche tellement cet endroit était glauque.

Le couloir idéal pour les films d'horreur pensa-t-il en sentent la chair de poule l'envahir. Quand il se retrouva enfin en face d'une hideuse porte. Il mit à l'intérieur de la serrure en tremblant. Un bruit sourd retentit quand lorsqu'il tourna la grosse clef le faisant de nouveau sursauter, il baragouina dans sa barbe en se maudissant de son manque de courage et de son sang-froid.  
Cependant, il respira un bon coup et poussa la terrifiante porte qui contrairement à la précédente glissa sans problème et sans bruit. Quand elle fut ouverte il faisait noir, il ne voyait rien, il n'entendait rien. Il tremblait de peur et d'appréhension.  
Qu'allait-il voir en allumant la lumière ? Était-il seul dans cette maison ? Dans cette pièce ? Il prit finalement son courage à deux mains se préparant à découvrir une horreur. Il balada sa main tremblante et hésitante contre le mur pour trouver enfin le bouton qui éclairait la pièce.

Soudain la pièce s'illumina, le policier ferma les yeux à cause de la brusque luminosité. Il cligna des yeux quelques secondes pour enfin regarder ce qui l'entourait. Au moment même le policier compris ce qui se trouvait en face de lui, il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et en fit tomber le trousseau ainsi que son talkie-walkie.

Les yeux grands ouverts par l'épouvante qu'il voyait, la bouche ouverte voulant hurlait l'ignoble vision, la chair de poule par la crainte et la peur de ne pas rêvait et de voir une réalité insupportable. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, quelques heures, il ne saurait le dire, car à ce moment-là, le temps c'était arrêté.

« CRRR...Répond moi..CRRR.. Alors, tu l'as trouvé ?...CRRRR »

Ce fut les grésillements du talkie-walkie qui le réveilla de son état de choc. Sans hésiter, il s'approcha de la misérable silhouette qu'il distinguait à peine allongée sur un lit poussiéreux et très ancien au fond de la pièce en pierre, l'odeur de moisissure et de pourriture lui donnait des hauts de cœurs.  
Plus il s'avançait plus l'horreur devenait insupportable, devant lui se tenait un petit garçon nu couvert de plaies dont certaines semblaient infectées à en juger leurs couleurs purulentes. Son petit corps n'était que squelette chaque respiration semblait extrêmement douloureuse tellement ses côtes ressortaient.  
Mais ce n'était hélas pas le pire, l'enfant n'avait qu'une vielle et misérable couverture tachée de sang et d'une substance blanchâtre, dont il ne voulait même pas connaître la provenance et qui lui tenait compagnie de ce cruel froid ambiant.  
Cela répugna le policier quand il vit aussi des marques de morsures et autres insanités s'étaler sur chaque partie de son frêle petit corps d'enfant. Le petit garçon qui avait les yeux fermer ne semblait pas réagir à la présence du policier qui pensa alors que si, il ne voyait pas sa poitrine se soulever, il aurait pensé qu'il était mort.  
Il voulut le soulever, mais il vit une autre horreur sur l'enfant tabassé, souiller, il était aussi attaché tel un chien avec de lourdes chaînes qui le faisait saigner aux poignets et aux chevilles. À cette vue, le policier eut envie de pleurer.  
Quel monstre pouvait faire subir de telles choses à un enfant ?  
Pourquoi lui faire de telles horreurs ?  
Merde à la fin ! Ce n'est qu'un pauvre gosse, se dit-il.

Hélas, il le savait c'était trop tard pour l'enfant qui serait à jamais traumatisé. Il ne pourra peut-être plus jamais vivre normalement comme un gamin de son âge. Et tout ça à cause d'un salop, d'un malade, d'un monstre.

Il ouvrit les menottes avec le trousseau de clef qu'il ramassa au sol. Quand il eut détaché l'enfant, il le prit dans ses bras et le posa délicatement à terre. Il enleva sa veste et le mit sur le corps frêle de l'enfant l'enveloppant de sorte à calmer ses légers petits tremblotements.

« Hey, petit ça va aller d'accord ? Je vais te sortir de là. » Dit le policier, essayant de capter l'attention de l'enfant.

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras puis ramassa son talkie-walkie et sortit de la pièce tout en continuant à parler au petit garçon qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. Une fois qu'il eut du réseau, il prit le talkie-walkie et parla le plus calmement possible à son interlocuteur qui semblait tout aussi paniqué que lui-même.

« Appel une ambulance, TOUT DE SUITE ! ! » Hurla-t-il perdant peu à peu son sang-froid.

Il éteignit la machine et regarda de nouveau le garçonnet dans ses bras.

« Hey petit gars, comment t'appelles tu ? ».

L'enfant ne répondit pas, mais il ouvrit de grands yeux curieux montrant qu'il l'écoutait. Le policier sourit en le voyant enfin se réveiller.

« Moi, c'est Quentin et je suis policier et toi ? ».

L'enfant pour lui répondre ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, mais aucun son ne sortis.

« Ce n'est pas grave, mon petit bonhomme, reposes toi on va sortir d'ici. »

Tenant toujours l'enfant dans ses bras il quitta le grand et sombre couloir. Il poussa violemment la porte en fer tout en essayant de garder l'enfant éveillé. Il savait que l'enfant ne devait pas dormir, car cela signifierait sa perte. Quand il se dirigea vers le salon il sentit l'enfant se remuer dans ses bras il s'arrêta de courir et regarda le petit garçon.

« Sa..Sasuke Uch..Uchiwa » Dit soudain une petite voix enroué et faible.

Quand le policier entendit ses mots il soupira de soulagement, il regarda de nouveau l'enfant et lui sourit.

« Oh, c'est mignon comme prénom, tu es donc un petit japonais, je me disais aussi que tu faisais plus occidentale, qu'européen. »

L'enfant écarquilla soudainement les yeux il ne répondit pas il ne répondit plus. Soudain tout son corps fut pris de tremblements de plus en plus violents. Quand le policier vu cela il s'arrêta.

« Hé petit tient bon ! Ok ! Tient bon ! »

Au loin le policier entendit enfin les sirènes des pompiers. Les larmes aux yeux, il serra le corps tremblant de l'enfant :

« Hé, tu entends ? C'est les pompiers ils vont t'aider tiens bon petit bonhomme. »

L'enfant entendit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve. La voix du policier qui l'appelait puis soudain, il eut un assourdissant brouhaha tout commença à ce brouiller et devenir un désagréable bourdonnement. Jusqu'à ce que cela ne devienne plus qu'un grand et terrifiant silence.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1 : Nouveaux départ

« Voilà , c'est ton nouveaux chez toi quand penses tu ? » . Dit une voie féminine .

Un jeune adolescent se dirigea dans le petit appartement dans lequel il vivrait a partir de maintenant . Il tourna la tête et regarda sa tutrice l'égale qui attendait avec impatience la réaction de son petit protégé . Elle était brune aux yeux marrons cependant ses orbes rougissaient aux soleils . D'une trentaine d'année Kurenai Yūhi telle était son nom ressemblait a une femme plutôt commune . Elle était éducatrice et aidait les enfants comme lui a problème . Il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais suffisamment pour voir a qu'elle point elle s'investissait dans son métier donnant l'amour , l'espoir et la compassion que les jeunes adolescents abandonnaient a leur sinistre sort n'avaient pas eux la chance de connaître .

Il soupira et regarda devant lui la porte en fer qui laissait apercevoir un appartement de petite taille . La couleur beige donner a l'appartement une impression de chaleur et d'une douce sérénité . De plus il y avait cette étrange effet d'optique qui laissait croire que la pièce était spacieuse .

Le lampadaire en forme d'ovale accrochait au plafond éclairer parfaitement toute la petite pièce qui était en même tant une salle a mangé et un salon . Comme le montré la petite table basse en bois au centre de la pièce ou deux petits coussins crème se faisait face et une commode dans le coin a droite . Ou été installer une petit télé et des livres juste en dessous de l'étrange commode . Commode en bois qui avait un crescendo en forme de 5 a l'envers . En hauteur il y avait la télé et dans le creux que former le 5 il y avait des livres . Juste au dessus du meuble il y avait une petite clim faisant la taille de l'espace qui laissait apercevoir une petite cuisine en face du jeune adolescent . Et la porte coulissante a droite dont on pouvait voir deux chambres séparé par une fine cloison typiquement japonaise . Enfin la dernière pièce a gauche cachait par la porte coulissante fermé était une salle de bain contenant une douche baignoire , des toilettes et un petit évier sur un petit meuble en marbre argenté .

L'adolescent rentra finalement dans l'appartement après avoir analyser les lieux . Il se dirigea vers une des deux chambres et posa sans délicatesse sa valise sur le sol . La chambre était vide a part un lit en bois a gauche et une grande fenêtre en face de la porte qui éclairait a elle seule la chambre au ton orangé . Il eut un rictus quand il observa son lit , il n'avait pas quittait cet hôpital depuis qu'on l'avait trouvait et cela lui fit donc vraiment bizarre de se retrouvait dans une chambre possédant des meubles et un lit non soudé au sol . Il se tourna enfin vers sa tutrice l'égal qui l'avait suivit et attendait toujours une réponse .

« Hn » . Répondit il simplement .

Kurenai soupira elle avait l'habitude de ses monosyllabes en guise de réponse mais ses futurs camarades de classe eux pourrait le prendre mal , elle avait peur pour lui . Peur qu'il ne s'intègre pas ou qu'il ne soit pas prêt a vivre en société tout simplement . Pourtant sont médecin a titré qui le suivait depuis qu'on l'avait trouvé et emmenait dans cet hôpital . Lui avait assurer qu'il était tant pour lui de revenir a une scolarité normal dans un établissement scolaire .

Kurenai fronça un instant les sourcils d'inquiétude elle espérait qu'il ne gâcherait pas cet nouvelle chance .

« Tu sais , sasuke , si tu veux t' adaptés correctement en société va falloir être plus causant » . Dit kurenai

L'adolescent leva un sourcils dubitatifs face a la remarque de sa tutrice .

« Qui a dit que je voulait m' adaptés ? » . Répondit il d'un ton tranchant .

Kurenai soupira .

« Sasuke , tu vas allais au lycée publique ! Tu sais autant que moi que c'est un vrai miracle que le médecin est accepté de te laissait retrouver une scolarité normale . C'est une chance inespéré pour toi . Tu vas pouvoir avancé avoir une nouvelle vie , des nouveaux amies . Ne gâche pas cette chance veux tu .»

L'adolescent ignora sa tutrice et ouvrit sa valise pour commencer a rangé ses affaires dans la petite commode .

Kurenai regarda l'adolescent et soupira :

« Sasuke , c'est pour toi que tu es là . Et puis ...»

Elle se dirigea vers la seule et grande fenêtre de la chambre de sasuke

« N'est tu pas content de revenir dans ton pays d'origine ? »

L'adolescent se tourna vers sa tutrice légale et la rejoignit quand il fut a coté d'elle il dirigea son regard nostalgique vers la grande fenêtre .

« Elle a beaucoup changé . » . Murmura-t-il plus pour lui même que pour répondre a la jeune femme .

« Konoha »

…...

Un magnifique soleil au couleur chatoyant illuminait le ciel azure et les arbres qui montraient fièrement leurs feuillages verdoyants . Quand aux fleurs , elles dansaient avec la légère brise qui fessaient secouer leur pétale au douce couleur printanière . Les petites fleurs vieillissantes des cerisiers s'échouaient délicatement sur le béton hélas une foie au sol elle se faisait écraser par des passants . Petits , grands , brun , blond , fille , homme , ces passants avaient tous un point commun leur destination : Konoha .

Le lycée de la ville de konoha dont elle avait donné son nom était un lycée grand et célèbre . Car konoha était une école dont le tôt de réussite au bac était excessivement élevé . Elle était très diversifier aux niveaux des bacs générales et plus spécialisé comme ceux des technologiques . Aujourd'hui était donc un jour spécial pour ses écoliers japonnais car c'était la rentré des classes .

On était le 1er avril 2012 jour de la rentrée des classes , cette journée était encore plus spéciale pour les nouveaux année qui allait pour la première foie au lycée .

Il y avait parmi tous ses écoliers , un groupe de jeune adolescent particulièrement bruyant qui semblaient impatients et excités .

« Naruto ! Si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite de gigoter comme un gosse , je te tus ! » . Hurla une jeune adolescente exaspéré par le comportement immature de son ami .

« Mais sakura-chan c'est la joie de te revoir ! » . S'exclama indigné le jeune homme .

La jeune fille du nom de sakura frappa le pauvre adolescent nommait naruto qui se mit a bouder par tant de violence injustifié a son égard .

Sakura était une demoiselle de taille moyenne d'environ 1 mètre 60 elle était fine et pas très former pour une fille de son age . Elle avait été brune avant de teindre ses cheveux aux carrés en rose pastel pour faire ressortir ses magnifique yeux verts pétillants de vivacité et d'intelligence . Son visage était assez banale pour une japonaise a part les yeux et les cheveux elle ne se différencier pas des autres adolescentes physiquement . Cependant par sa force de caractère beaucoup de garçon tourner autour d'elle dont le dit naruto . C'était une fille extravertie et qui attirait très facilement les autres .

Naruto était un peu pareil effectivement il était une attraction il attirait tout le monde par son caractère un peu bébête , joviale et incroyablement attachant . Oui , naruto était un gars extrêmement connut pour sa bonté , ses blagues pourrit qui faisait rire , son caractère de casse coup voir même suicidaire comme disaient ses amis . Et son incroyable sans de loyauté et de sincérité envers les personnes qu'il aimait . Puis il avait aussi un esprit extrêmement ouvert qui tenait de son grand frère . Mais naruto n'avait pas que son caractère attirant il avait aussi un physique très avantageux auprès de ses dames .

Une peau divinement halé et des muscles extrêmement attirant bref de corps Naruto n'avait rien a enviait a personne . Mais il y avait aussi son faciès qui était comme son caractère très ouvert d'expression . Surtout a cause de ses immenses yeux bleus d'un magnifique azure dont on pouvait lire un impressionnent panel d'expression toute plus varier les une que les autres . Il avait un visage unique car c'était un subtile mélange d'occidentale et d'européen naruto avait aussi des origines étrangères . Qui lui conféré un nez droit et fin des lèvres de couleur pêche assez pulpeuse comparé a un japonnais et de magnifique cheveux doré . Cependant il avait une taille pas très grande

pour un garçon de son age il ne faisait que 1 mètre 75 . Naruto était dans son ancien collège une vedette et beaucoup de fille essayait de se l'arrachait cependant le cœur du beau blond était déjà prit .

« Bas alors naruto tu te fais dressés par une fille ? » S'exclama un jeune brun assez banal physiquement .

Il était un peu plus grand que naruto et plus rustique dans les traits de son visage et dans sa manière d'être . Kiba c'était le nom du meilleure ami de naruto ami d'enfance avec lequel ils avaient fait les 400 coup . Il était pas très délicat dans sa façon d'être mais il était plus posé que naruto surtout depuis qu'il avait des vues sur la jolie et timide brunette . Kiba était brutale dans sa façon d'être cela devait être du au faite qu'il venait d'une famille nombreuse dont les parents s'occupait d'un élevage de chien de bergé . Élevage qu'il rêvait de continuer après la retraite de ses parents . Kiba était une personne casse coup comme naruto et même si physiquement il était moins charismatique que lui . Kiba avait irrémédiablement beaucoup de charme surtout se petit coté bad boy rebelle que beaucoup de fille appréciait .

Tout le monde s'amusait a dire que si on connaissait l'un on connaissait l'autre tellement ils était inséparable .

« Non , je dragues ! ». S'écria vexés Naruto . Qui croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine en faisant mine de boudé

Sakura leva les yeux aux ciels face a tant d'immaturité et marmonna

« Quel gamin , je vous jure . »

Avant de partir rejoindre les deux demoiselles a coté de Kiba . L'une était châtain aux yeux noisette elle avait les cheveux toujours attaché en deux adorables macarons . C'était une fille très calme et reposait elle avait un petit visage de poupon se qui la rendait plus jeune . C'était une fille très respecté par son courage , sa détermination et ses prouesses sportifs . Elle était pas très grande non plus 1 mètres 62 mais cela faisait son charme c'était une petite demoiselle au regard sérieux et réfléchit .

Quand a la deuxièmes adolescente , elle avait de magnifique cheveux jais au reflet bleuté . Il lui arrivait sous son opulente poitrine qu'elle essayait toujours de cacher sous des tee shirt large . Elle avait une petite frange qui lui donnait un air de petite fille . Hinata c'était son nom était considérait dans son ancien collège comme l'une des filles les plus jolie . Car elle avait un visage adorable elle possédait un petit nez droit légèrement relevé des petites pommettes saillantes et des lèvres pulpeuses rosés . Sa peau porcelaine et sa grande timidité lui donnait cet air fragile qui plaisait beaucoup aux adolescents . Elle était une jeune fille bien en chair et possédait une magnifique cambrure . Mais sont plus grands atout était ses yeux , ses orbes argenté virant vers le parme par moment lui donnant un regard envoûtant et mystérieux qui faisait fondre tous les garçons . Seulement Hinata n'assumait pas son corps sa grande timidité était son plus gros défaut car elle la rendait inaccessible et renfermée . Elle était une personne très discrète qui aidait les autres a distances . Elle restait toujours sur ses gardes et seuls quelque discret petits sourires venait fleurir sur les lèvres de cet adorable adolescente .

« Salut les filles ! Alors cet rentrée pressé ? » S'exclama Sakura qui laissa en retrait les deux amis d'enfance .

« Bof , ce n'est qu'une prés rentrée après tout . » Répondit tenten .

Hinata hocha simplement la tête pour affirmer les dires de tenten . Puis se dirigea accompagnaient des deux autres filles qui discutaient ensemble vers leur nouvelle établissement scolaire pendant les 3 prochaines années . Naruto et Kiba arrêtèrent de se hurler dessus quand il virent les filles partir ils les appela .

« Et vous attendez pas les autres ? » Demanda naruto qui fit retourner les trois filles.

« Vous nous rejoignez a l'intérieur , on a envie de voir le lycée a l'intérieur ok ? » . Dit Tenten

« Pas de soucis a tout de suite . » Répondit Kiba

« Ouai alors a toute les gars ! » . S'exclama Sakura

A peine les jeunes hommes eurent saluaient les filles que les deux derniers membres du groupe les rejoignirent .

L'un avait des cheveux brun avec une étrange coupe au bol qui le rendait disgracieux et peu attirant . Il avait des sourcils noirs très épais qui donné a ses yeux noires un air vitreux voir globuleux . Ce jeune adolescent on le surnommait l'excité tellement il pétillait de joie et d'énergie . Il avait été le meilleurs du collège dans toutes les disciplines sportives et beaucoup le respecté aussi pour sa ténacité et son optimisme . Pourtant lee telle était son nom était considéré comme un gars immature voir stupide et pour cause il n'était pas du tout bon scolairement . Il avait toujours était en échec scolaire mais sa détermination et son culot d' allait voir en personne le directeur pour lui demander d'être accepter a konoha . Lui avait donné la magnifique opportunité de se retrouver dans se célèbre établissement scolaire . C'était pour cela qu'il était reconnue par les personnes qu'il l'entourait par cet détermination et sa bonne humeur continuelle .

L'autre jeune homme était brun ses cheveux légèrement ondulait lui donnait un petit air anglais . Son sourire charmeur et ses yeux tout le temps caché derrière des lunettes de soleil lui donnait un petit coté bad boy désinvolte . Shino était une personne d'un calme olympien et d'une intelligence rarissime . Il avait aussi beaucoup de grâce pour un jeune homme de son age laissant apparaître son coté aristocrate qu'il tenait de sa mère . Beaucoup de personne l'admirait autant qu'ils le craignait car shino avait une présence écrasante . Pourtant le jeune homme calme était une personne très bonne qui participait a beaucoup d'œuvre caritative .

« Salut les gars ! Comment vous allez ? » . Cria Lee en faisant de grand signe pour les saluaient .

Naruto et kiba agitèrent aussi leur bras pour les saluaient et attendit qu'il soit en face de eux pour pouvoir répondre a lee .

« Toujours aussi bien . » Répondit Kiba avec entrain .

« Super et vous deux ? » . S'exclama Naruto .

« Je vais bien , j'ai fais mon petit jogging habituelle ce matin puis après une bonne douche je suis allez chercher shino. » Répondit Lee joyeusement .

« Je vais bien aussi , merci. » Répondit simplement shino de sa voix suave .

« Tiens ? Les filles elles sont ou ? » Demanda Lee en regardant derrière naruto et kiba .

« Ah l'intérieur elle nous attend » . Répondit Kiba .

Sur ces mots les quatre garçons rentrèrent dans leur nouveaux lycée konoha .

…...

Dans la grande cour du lycée sur une estrade surélever un homme d'une soixantaines d'année venait de finir son discourt annuelle . Il regardait fièrement la nouvelle génération de son lycée des élèves prometteurs qui apporteraient une nouvelle richesse a son école . Le vents secoué ses cheveux hérissé devenu grisâtre par le temps qui s'était écoulé . Combien d'année était il le directeur de se lycée ? Il ne savait plus et cela l'importait . Il avait dédié sa vie a ses jeunes élèves et faisait de son mieux pour s'occuper d'eux . Sarutobi descendit de l'estrade après avoir présenté ses professeurs et les règles de ce lycée . Fatiguait par cette journée pour le moins agité il rejoignit son grand bureaux ou était disposé derrière lui les trophées de ses élèves dans différente matière .

Il s' assit avec difficulté et posa un regard mélancolique sur le cadre d'une vielle photo . Un doux sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres quand des souvenirs lui revint en tête . Si il y avait une personne capable de prendre sa relève se serait bien lui . Il prit dans ses vielles mains ridés et usés par l'age le cadre qu'il caressa religieusement du bout de ses doigts fatigués . Il n'avait jamais eu d'enfant et pour cause sa femme était morte d'un tragique accident de la route le surlendemain de leur mariage . Peiné par la mort subite de sa femme Sarutobi n'avait plus chercher a fonder une famille . Cependant un jour il l'avait rencontrer se pauvre gamin abandonné sans avenir . Fils d'un père alcoolique et d'une mère dépressive vivant dans les pires quartiers les plus infâmes . Il s'était alors pris d'affection pour ce petit bonhomme au grand cœur et l'avait recueillit chez lui . Depuis se jour il avait décidé de devenir directeur d'un lycée ou il donnerait une seconde chance aux enfant comme lui . Et avait créé Konhoa un lycée qui aurait comme devise :

« On abandonne pas une vie parce qu'elle est bancale »

Devise qu'il faisait de son mieux pour la transmettre a ses élèves . Car pour lui chaque élèves chaque salarié travaillant dans son établissement scolaire étaient considéraient comme ses enfants sa famille , sa précieuse famille . Il reposa son cadre sur son bureaux qui commençait a se faire vieux un peu comme lui pensa-t-il . Il se leva et regarda la cour de konoha ou l'on pouvait voir un petit parc terrain de repos pour les lycéens puis plusieurs autres terrains dédié aux sport telle que le foot , le basket , l'athlétisme , la natation et la gymnastique . Il entendit des pas s'approcher de son bureaux sans avoir aucunement besoins de se retourner il dit a l'importun :

« Tu es encore en retard . Quand tu m'auras remplacer tache d'être plus ponctuelle Jiraya »


	3. Chapter 2

Reviewer Elikia : Merci , d'avoir commenter ma fic ça fais plaisir ^^.

Effectivement le début de ma fic est un peu difficile surtout que c'est un sujet assez sensible .

Ah tu verras l'évolution de sasuke vers le chapitres 4 =) , mais sache qu'au début ma fic ne sera pas exclusivement centrée sur sasuke et naruto mais un peu plus tard .

Voilà en espérant que la suite te plairas

Cordialement Petite louve

CHAPITRE 2 : Nouvelle génération

« Dépêches toi on va être en retard ! » Cria une jeune fille .

« Oui ,oui deux minutes ! J'essaye de fermé la porte ! Putain de porte a la con tu va te fermés oui ?!»

Hurla un jeune homme qui s'énervait sur une misérable porte d'entrée en mauvais état .

« Mais grouilles bon sang ! Ça la fout mal d'être en retard ! » . S'exaspéra la jeune femme .

« Je sais , je sais » S'écria le jeune homme .

« Laisses là ouverte de toute façon y a encore l'autre dans l'apparte. » S'énerva la jeune femme qui commençait a dévalait les marches d'un escalier dangereusement mal entretenus .

« Hey attend moi Temari ! » . Dit le jeune homme qui a son tour descendit les marches grinçantes et fissurait de l'escalier .

« Mais dépêches toi bon sang tu es pire qu'une fille ! » . S'exaspéra Temari en bas des marches .

« Eu temari...Tu es ... ? » Commença le jeune homme

« Quoi , kankuro, QUOI ? » L'agressa très en colère Temari .

« Ah , hem non rien du tout oublis » . Répondit un peu hésitant le dit kankuro .

Les deux jeunes adultes fermèrent la porte d'un immeuble tombant en ruine et coururent ensemble dans les ruelles mal famés de leurs quartiers .

Dans le dit petit appartement en abandon un jeune adolescent réveillait depuis un certain temps regardait le plafond écaillait de sa minuscule chambre . Le jeune homme aux yeux turquoises décida enfin de se lever . Il regarda son réveille au sol qui montrait 7 heures en retard pour la rentrée il soupira mais ne se dépêcha pas pour autant . Il profita de ses quelques rares instant de sérénité dans le minuscule appartement pour quatre personnes ou il était enfin seul en ses lieux . Il s'assit au sol et déposa une tasse de café sur une table en plastique que sa sœur avait récupéré sur un trottoir a l'abandon . Il but son seul repas de la mâtiné puis partie prendre une douche rapide dont l'eau froide le réveilla pour de bon . Il se sécha et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse cependant au moment de sortir de la salle d'eau il rencontra son triste reflet .

L'adolescent était maigre mais finement musclé cela était du par le manque de nourriture . Ses cheveux roux en bataille tirant vers le rouge mettait en valeur la pâleur de sa peau . Il avait de magnifiques yeux d'une couleur rarissimes qui lui donnait un air dangereux voir malsain terrifiant ceux qui ne le connaissait pas . Gaara telle était le nom du jeune homme était une personne très renfermé et discrète . Qui s'attirait pourtant souvent des ennuis du par son apparence pour le moins provocantes et son regard dure . Car Gaara avait d'énorme cerne dont la cause était du au peu de nombre d'heure de sommeil qu'il avait puisqu'il était insomniaque . Cependant il tentait de les cachés sous du crayon noir qui cerclait ses yeux en amandes . Il était devenu une personne dangereuse et sans pitié . Son caractère autrefois adorable par sa gentillesse et sa sincérité avait était endurcit par les difficultés que la vie lui avait obligé a supportait . Puis il vivait dans les quartiers les plus dangereux avec son frère sa sœur et son père . Il fallait être sans cesse sur ses gardes et savoir impérativement se défendre par ses propres moyens . Gaara avait donc fait du street fight pendant plus de trois ans . Ce sport lui avait grandement sauvé la vie a plusieurs reprises mais malheureusement le jeune homme était devenu agressif et haineux de la vie . Il quitta la sombre pièce et se dirigea de nouveau vers sa chambre qui avait autrefois était un placard . Il prit son sac et quitta le miteux appartement qui leurs servaient de toit . Puis il prit le bus qui l'emmènerait directement dans son nouveau lycée konoha .

...

Dans un appartement un peu plus coté un jeune adolescent de taille moyenne adossait a un mur attendait son ami sortir de son appartement .

« Oh choji , dépêches toi veux tu . On vas être à laboure . »

Dit le jeune homme de quinze ans qui commençait a s'impatienter . C'était un garçon brun qui attachait toujours ses cheveux mi-long en queue de cheval haute . Ses petits yeux marrons était éteint de joie de vie tout comme sa posture fatiguais et nonchalante . Shikamaru était une personne faignante ou toute envie de vivre avait disparut de son regard depuis bien longtemps . Cependant malgré ce manque de vivacité shikamaru était un jeune homme extrêmement intelligent et d'une grande logique . Malheureusement il l'a caché sous ses airs de types blasé . Il était un adolescent ni timide ni extraverti il était plutôt du genre «je m'en foutiste » qui se préoccupait de personne d'autre que de lui même sauf exception a la règle son meilleure ami . Meilleure ami qui se nommait Choji contrairement a lui le jeune homme était rondouillard et très timide . Il était un garçon d'une incroyable bonté malheureusement choji était souvent victime de persécution a cause de son pois et de son caractère trop bon . C'était un adolescent châtain clair avec une coupe assez court ou ses cheveux partaient dans tout les sens au sommet de son crane . Il aspirait a une vie paisible comme quand il regardait avec son ami allongeaient a ses cotés les papillons dans la foret dansait le suffisait a le rendre heureux .

Choji se contentait de peu tant qu'il avait son paquet de chips et son ami , il était joyeux . P eu importaient le comportement des autres a égard , choji ne montrait jamais sa douleur ni sa peine il supportait les coups bas et gardait courageusement le sourire .

« J'arrive shikamaru . » Dit tout heureux choji qui sortait de l'appartement avec son sac a dos et son petit bonnet kaki .

« Choji , bonne journée ! » . S'exclama la mère toute joyeuse a son fils qui lui fit la bise .

Il rejoignit shikamaru qui salua la mère de son ami avec un signe de la main . Tous les deux quittèrent l'immeuble et attendirent le bus . Quand il arriva ils montèrent et s'intaillèrent au fond du transport en commun après avoir saluait le conducteur . Une foie assit choji ouvrit son paquet de chips et le partagea avec son meilleure ami . Il était vraiment impatient d' allait au lycée konoha . Quand a shikamaru il était toujours aussi flegmatique se qui fit gloussé choji et retournait son ami vers lui .

« Qu' est ce qu'il y a » Demanda shikamaru toujours aussi blasé .

« Hmm, rien juste tu es comme d'habitude c'est tout . » Dit tout sourire choji

Cela fit levait les sourcils de shikamaru qui répondit toujours avec le même entrain .

« Pourquoi je devrais être différent aujourd'hui . Ce n'est qu'une rentrée . »

Choji haussa les épaules et continua a grignoter ses chips tant adorait . Shikamaru observa les personnes dans le bus pensant trouver une quelconque distraction chez eux . Son regard s'arrêta soudain sur un jeune homme a la chevelure rougeoyante . Drôle de spécimen celui là pensa-t-il en observant ses traits de visages avec attention . Il devait avoir le même age que eut et allait aussi au même lycée vue qu'ils avaient le même uniforme noir et rouge . Il soupira se gars là n'avait pas une tête très sympathique dans quel merdier c'était il encore fourré ? Il avait le pressentiment que cet année allait être mouvementé et pas de tout repos . Le bus s'arrêta au bout d'une demi heure en face du grand lycée ou on pouvait voir des centaines d'élèves courir pour ne pas arrivé en retard . Il soupira puis descendu du bus avec choji et le gars aux yeux turquoises . Ils attendirent tous les trois que la marée humaine se soit un peu dispersait avant de se diriger eux aussi aux lycée . Quand il laissèrent leur chaussures d'extérieure pour des chaussons ils partirent a la recherche de leur classe .

« On est dans la même classe cet année aussi on dirait bien . » Dit shikamaru en lisant le nom de Nara et Akimichi sur le grand tableau ou était affiché les noms de famille et la classe .

« On est avec qui ? » demanda curieux choji tout en continuant de manger ses chips .

Shikamaru commença a lire les noms de famille a haute voie mais s'arrêta quand il vit le gars de tout a l'heure regardait a son tour les noms et s'arrêtait sur leur classe . Shikamaru pointa son pouce vers le rouquin et répondit d'un air blasé a choji .

« Lui aussi il est dans notre classe . »

Le dit rouquin fronça les sourcils et observa ses nouveaux camarades de classe . Un petit gros et un grand maigrelet ils vont bien ensemble se moqua-t-il . Un léger rictus apparut sur ses fines lèvres face a sa blague intérieure . Shikamaru lui l'analysa quand a choji il lui fit un merveilleux sourire .

« Oh c'est vrai ?! Alors on devrait se présenté ! » S'enthousiasma choji .

« Galère » . Soupira shikamaru qui n'avait aucunement envie de faire la connaissance d'un telle spécimen .

Quand a gaara il tendit poliment la main a choji qui la regarda avec surprise avant de la serré avec énergie .

« Moi c'est choji et le gars déprimé c'est shikamaru . »

« Gaara . » Répondit simplement le jeune adolescent aux perles turquoises .

« Alors enchanté de te connaître gaara . » Répondit tout sourire choji qui commença a faire la discussion avec le jeune homme aux cheveux roux plutôt silencieux .

Ils marchèrent tous les trois a la recherche de leur salle de classe . Après plusieurs détour ils réussirent a la trouver heureusement pour eu le prof n'était toujours pas là . Il prirent les dernières places disponible et s'assirent . La classe était très bruyante surtout un groupe de jeune adolescent qui était constitué de sept membres . Dont trois étaient plutôt agitaient ils riaient forts et taquinaient

les autres membres plus discret soudain l'un d'eux se fit violemment tapait sur la tête par une fille . Gaara regarda la scène avec amusement sa classe allait vraiment être mouvementé cette année .

Les élèvent trop occupaient a leur discussion n'entendirent pas leur professeur arrivait . Il resta a l'embouchure de la porte en attendant qu'ils le remarque et se calme . Au bout de moins de dix minutes tous les élèves étaient assis et attendait que leur professeur leur fasse signe de se lever pour le saluer en une révérence traditionnelle . Le professeur s'avança et monta sur la petite estrade ou était disposer son bureau .

« Bonjour a tous et a toutes . » Parla haut et fort l'enseignant .

Sur ses mots tous les élèves se levèrent et firent une révérence pour saluer le professeur puis ils se rassirent . L'enseignant prit une craie et écrit son nom .

« Hatake est mon nom . Je me présente je suis a partir d'aujourd'hui le professeur principale de la seconde B . Vous m'aurais en histoire géographie , je vais maintenant vous parlez du fonctionnement du lycée . »

…...

La rentrée finit les élèves repartirent chez eux alors que d'autre restait a parler de leur avis sur le lycée et se qu'ils attendaient de cette nouvelle année pleine de nouveauté .

« Alors les gars vous avez vue il y a de superbe belle fille dans notre classe cette année . » S'exclama un adolescent a sa bande d'amis .

« Surtout la grande blonde aux yeux bleu ! Mon dieu qu'elle était belle cette fille une bombe je vous l'dis moi ! » S'extasia-t-il en revoyant la dite grande blonde dans sa tête .

« Attend mec , tu parle de l'ancienne amie de sakura ? Ino Yamanaka ? » . Dit un autre adolescent sur un ton dégoûté .

« Ouai , je crois pourquoi ? » Demanda le jeune adolescent tout a coup suspicieux .

« Pfff , laisse tombé cette nana . » Dit l'adolescent

« Ouai crois moi mec tu mérites mieux , c'est une sale gouine ! » . Dit un autre adolescent a la mine écœuré .

« Comment vous savez ça ? » . Demanda le premier adolescent .

« C'est sakura qui l'a dit a tout le monde dés qu'elle a sut ! » S'exclama un adolescent brun

« Ouai il paraît même qu'elle a tentait de l'embrassait ! » Dit un autre garçon .

« Non ! Sérieux ! » Hurla le premier adolescent

Le groupe de garçon trop occupait a dénigrer la jeune femme , il ne la virent pas passer a coté d'eux . Tête baissé capuche elle aussi baissé la pauvre jeune fille tentait de passer le plus discrètement possible . Ino telle était son nom voulut disparaître le plus vite possible de se lycée . Elle pensait que ses rumeurs sur elle aurait disparut en entrant au lycée mais rien ne changeait . Peut être subirait elle moins de persécution mais elle serait toujours considérait comme une pariât . Ino les larmes aux yeux se sentait a se moment là tellement seule depuis trois année bientôt que son enfer durait et tout ceci était de sa faute a elle . Combien de foie la lame d'un couteau de cuisine avait effleurer ses poignets . Mais jamais elle avait eut le courage de se couper les veines jamais alors elle priait pour qu'une maladie l'emporte ou un accident de la route . Ino souffrait et personne ne l'aidait . Au collège se souvenait elle les professeurs avaient été dépassaient par la brutalité et la mise en quarantaine forcé de la jeune fille ils avaient abandonnaient l'idée de l'aidait .

Elle se considérait comme une fille trop lâche et faible pour mettre un terme a son écœurante existence . Pourtant elle avait toujours cet espoir au moment fatidique que son cauchemar prendrait fin demain . Mais rien ne changeait le lendemain les brimades continuaient les messes basses dans son dos aussi . Et a chaque foie elle s'enfermait dans les toilettes et pleuraient son désespoir . C'était un cercle vicieux et elle en était parfaitement consciente . Sa famille avait essayé de la soutenir quand ils l'avaient appris par le biais d'un professeur que leur fille était lesbienne . Surpris mais compréhensif ils avaient soutenue leur précieuse enfant sans jamais avoir sut les brimades d'ino . Qui faisait en sorte qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'elle endurait . C'était aussi pour eu qu'elle se forçait a supporter tout cela et qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour être forte .

Elle rentra le plus vite possible chez elle et s'enferma dans sa chambre elle mit la tête dans son coussin et se mit a hurler de toute ses forces hurlant sa haine sa douleur sa solitude. Au bout de quelque minute miku entra dans la chambre de ino pour se blottir contre sa précieuse maîtresse . La jeune femme prit sa précieuse boule de poil contre elle .

« Tu es bien le seul a m'accepter pour se que je suis miku . » Chuchota-t-elle tristement a son petit spitz allemand noir .

Elle le serra fort , espérant secrètement que demain sera une meilleure journée . Sachant qu'elle avait pratiquement tous ses anciens camarades de classe dont elle avait été proche il y a deux ans .

…...

De retour dans son appartement miteux Gaara soupira en voyant toutes les bouteilles d'alcool vide au sol . Il les ramassa et les jeta dans un sac qu'il descendit ensuite pour le jetait dans la benne a ordure qui débordait et dont des cafards et autres insanités rongeaient les déchets . Il remonta dans l'appartement vide et sortit quelque chose a grignotait dans le frigo pratiquement vide . Au bout de quelques heures son frère et sa sœur rentrèrent du travaille . Pour ne pas être dérangeait gaara décida de s'enfermer dans sa minuscule chambre . Ou la seule occupation était des livres qu'il avait déjà lut et relut . Pourtant il recommença a relire un livre dont il connaissait l'histoire par cœur mais peu lui importait . Tant qu'il pouvait quittait cette endroit même si c'était que par l'intermédiaire d'un livre , d'un rêve il s'en contenter et ça l'apaisait . Il entendit son frère et sa sœur se disputaient comme quoi Kankuro les avaient encore mit en retard . Il aurait bien aimé rejoindre la conversation malheureusement les relations qui l'avaient avec son frère et sa sœur n'étaient pas au bon fixe . Il soupira et mit ses écouteurs tout en montant le son le plus fort possible pour ne pas entendre son frère et sa sœur . Les heures passaient gaara s'ennuyait il éteint son vieux mp3 et commença a s'habiller pour sortir . Malheureusement pour lui quand il eu ouvrit la porte il se retrouva face aux regards haineux de son père .

« Tss tu es encore là toi ? Rends toi utiles pour une foie va me chercher des bières ! » Dit il d'un ton hautin .

Gaara ne répondit rien il ramassa les pièces que son père venait de lui jetait a la figure et partie chercher les boissons alcoolique . Quand il fut enfin hors de son enfer il alla dans le petit bars miteux a cinq minutes de chez lui . Il poussa la porte et salua les quelques rares clients tous en piteux états .

« Oh salut Gaara , j'imagine que tu es là pour ton père . Bon attend , je vais chercher comme d'hab les bières . »

« M'ci Mukade . » Répondit Gaara en s'asseyent sur un des tabourets du comptoir le temps d'attendre qu'il revienne .

Au bout de quelque minute le barman revint avec plusieurs bières qu'il tendit a gaara . Le jeune adolescent lui donna la monnaie et commença a partir mais il se fit apostrophé par le barman .

« Au faite dit a Temari que demain on ouvre a 8heures et qu'ils soient a l'heure . »

« Ok , by . » Répondit Gaara

Il rentra chez lui donna les bouteilles tant désiré a son père et toqua a la chambre de temari .

« Ouai ? . » Demanda-t-elle

« C'est gaara , Mukade a dit demain 8 heures . » . Répondit il sèchement a sa sœur

« Ah , merci gaara ...» . Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et d'un ton un peu hésitant elle commença

« Eu tu veux entrés ? Pour ...» . Malheureusement pour elle , elle s'arrêta en voyant le regard plein de haine et de rancune de son petit frère .

Gaara ne lui répondit pas et retourna dans sa chambre ou il s'enferma a clef dans la minuscule pièce .Temari soupira déçus puis elle s'enferma a son tour dans sa chambre . Elle s'affala sur son lit et se demanda si un jour ils redeviendraient une famille .

Est ce qu'un jour ils seront pardonnés pour leurs erreurs passés ?


	4. Chapter 3

Un jeune adolescent réveillé depuis un certain temps regardait le ciel au ton de nuit qui était illuminé par les quelques rares petites étoiles cachés par la pollution. Il soupira quand il vit l'heure sur son portable et décida de s'habiller pour sortir dehors. Il prit son paquet de cigarette et commença à fumer dehors dans le silence de la nuit. Les yeux fermaient il s'oublia pendant un instants laissant quelques bon souvenirs l'habiter. Cependant sa tranquillité fut de courte durée, il fronça les sourcils en entendant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble s'ouvrir.

« Je savais que je te trouverais ici. » Dit une voie féminine

Le jeune homme ouvrit ses paupières paresseusement et observa les émeraudes qui lui faisaient face.

Il se sépara du mur sur le quelle il s'était adossé puis il écrasa sa cigarette au sol avant de commencer à partir.

« Attend Gaara ! S'il te plaît reste. » . S'exclama la jeune femme qui retenu le bras gauche de son petit frère.

« Pourquoi ? ». Marmonna Gaara le dos tourné à sa sœur.

« Hein ? » Répondit plus fort la jeune femme qui ne comprenait pas la tournure de la discussion.

« Pourquoi ? ». Hurla-t-il cette fois ci en se retournant violemment pour retirer son bras qui été toujours tenu par sa sœur

Temari écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension cependant quand elle comprit a quoi il faisait référence. Elle baissa piteusement la tête car elle avait honte de son comportement incroyablement cruelle et injuste envers lui. Oui, elle avait honte de son égoïsme envers son petit frère.

« Je ne sais pas, Gaara. Je ne sais pas ... Pardon ...». Dit-elle sincèrement.

« Les excuses ne suffise plus. » Coupa-t-il la parole à temari avant de reprendre.

« C'est trop tard putain ! Tu ne comprends pas ?! » Hurla-t-il d'un ton désespéré.

« Je vous détestes toi et les autres ! Je vous hais du plus profond de mon âme ! » Cracha-t-il.

Temari regardait son petit frère exprimé toute la rancœur qu'il portait dans son cœur brisé depuis trop longtemps. Elle vit dans ses yeux un indescriptible désespoir et une telle souffrance que des larmes commençaient à apparaître au coin de ses fines paupières. Une douleur devenue haine voilà ce qu'était devenu son petit frère. Un être remplit de rancune et de vengeance qui haïssait les autres et le monde. Un enfant qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'avait obligé à vivre dans le rejet et la solitude. Un enfant qui enviait les autres et les haïssait par ce qu'ils possédaient une famille dont l'amour d'une mère, l'amour d'un père. Tous se qu'on lui avait toujours privé, tout ce qu'on lui avait interdit. Temari s'en voulait tellement, elle aurait aimé changer ce triste passé mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire oubliait leur cruauté. Mais au moins elle pouvait rattraper le passé pour l'avenir. Pour un avenir meilleure ensemble...

Elle regarda son frère partir pour retourner dans l'appartement miteux ou ils vivaient les uns sur les autres. Elle serra ses poings jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir ses jointures et hurla de sorte que son frère et le monde entier puisse l'entendre.

« Il n'est jamais trop tard, petit frère ! Je n'abandonnerais pas. Tu m'entends ?! Tu es mon frère ! Et je ne te laisserais plus jamais seul je te le jure ! Gaara !».

Le jeune adolescent s'arrêta sans se retourner il observa le lever du soleil qui commencera apparaître. Il soupira et continua sa route sans jeter un regard pour sa sœur.

. ...

« J'en ai marre ! ». Soupira shikamaru qui n'en pouvait plus d'écoutés les blablas incessants de son professeur de math.

« Hey tes tenus plus longtemps que d'habitude ! Tu fais des progrès shika. » . Se moqua son voisin de classe.

Shikamaru regarda Kiba qui se moquait de lui ouvertement puis il se mit lui aussi a ricanait. C'est vrai il ne tenait pas plus d'une semaine à chaque fois qu'il reprenait les cours pensa-t-il. Et cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'il ne s'était pas plein. Peut-être était-ce dut a la bonne ambiance de Kiba naruto et lee qui ne faisait que d'interrompre les cours des pauvres profs. Cette classe comportait bon nombreux d'ancien camarade dont shikamaru, choji, sakura, naruto, kiba, hinata et ino. Ino une fille dont il avait beaucoup de respect malgré toutes les crasses et les brimades qu'elle avait reçu la jeune femme n'avait jamais abandonné. Toujours fière et belle il l'admirait vraiment, elle n'avait pas un caractère fort puisqu'elle se faisait toute petite et quand on la remettait en place elle se taisait. Mais jamais, jamais elle ne montrait sa faiblesse a ses ennemis ce qui les agaçaient encore plus. Elle continuait d'avancer discrètement mais sûrement pour lui c'était une forme de courage. Il lui fit un signe de la main quand elle tourna la tête dans sa direction. Pour lui répondre elle lui adressa un timide sourire avant de se retourner pour écrire les notes du prof au tableau sur son cahier.

Le jeune homme s'allongea sur la table et soupira en regardant par la fenêtre le temps ensoleiller. Il avait l'impression de perdre son temps ici, il était le meilleure de sa classe, il avait toujours était premier cependant il avait refusait de sauter des classes malgré qu'on le lui est conseillé à plusieurs reprise. Cela l'aurait soûlé de bosser le soir en rentrant chez lui au lieu de faire des échecs avec son père.

« Hey mec ça te dis de rester avec nous à la fin des cours ? ». Demanda kiba

« Pourquoi faire ? ». Demanda blasé shikamaru.

« Bas traîner dehors. ». Répondit kiba tout sourire

« Non, je dois faire un truc après. » Répondit lasse shikamaru

Kiba allait lui demandait quoi mais le hurlement du prof le fit taire.

« Monsieur Nara et si vous alliez résoudre ce problème au lieu de dormir sur la table, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Galère ». Marmonna shikamaru avant de se levé flegmatiquement pour résoudre l'équation de math.

A la fin de la cour certains élèves partirent chez eux d'autres restèrent devant le lycée et le reste allèrent à leurs occupations. Ce fut le cas de Tenten qui salua ses amis et prit le bus pour rejoindre son centre équestre ou vivait yuki son cheval depuis peu. Le bus s'arrêta au bout d'une dizaine de minutes devant le petit centre. Elle descendit et salua le conducteur du bus , puis se dirigea vers l'entrée du club le sourire au lèvre impatiente de revoir son loulou qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis trois jours a causes des cours . Elle salua ses quelques connaissances dans le petit club et rejoignit yuki un petit selle français que son père lui avait acheté pour ses quinze ans. Elle ouvrit la porte du box et caressa le poil roux de son petit hongre adoré.

« Tu es contents de me revoir ? ». Chuchota-t-elle tout en le brossant.

Yuki était sa plus grande fierté, son père l'avait racheté à un propriétaire qui avait voulu le vendre à la boucherie. Cruelle destin pour un aussi beau spécimen qui souffrait que d'une légère tendinite. Le père de Tenten n'y connaissait rien du tout mais quand il vit à qu'elle prix misérable la bête était vendue pour l'abattoir. Il n'hésita pas et acheta se cheval éteint et usé par la vie d'un état déplorable que ce soit physiquement et moralement. Tenten se souviendrait toujours de la première fois qu'elle le vit dans son centre équestre. Mon dieu mais comment on pouvait se débarrasser d'un animale qui avait partagé tant de chose avec nous ? Avait pensé Tenten indignée par tant d'injustice de la part du proprio. Mais elle se fit une promesse se petit cheval au cœur brisé elle ferait tout pour qu'il redevienne plein de fougue et de joie de vie. Elle se l'était jurée et ne l'avait jamais abandonné quoi qui lui en est coûtait. Avec le temps l'animale avait retrouvé son caractère de cheval et cela la fit rire quand elle avait vue a qu'elle point il pouvait être coquin.

Elle commença à le préparer pour une petite balade dans le forest.

Devant le lycée sakura, hinata, naruto, kiba et lee discutaient de tout et de rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent leur professeur principal rentrer au lycée d'un pas nonchalant. Alors que la sonnerie avait sonnait depuis plus de cinq minutes.

« Professeur vous êtes encore en retard ! ». S'exclamèrent naruto, sakura, kiba et lee en chœur.

« Ah mais que voulez-vous j'ai été retardé à cause d'une vielle dame qui a perdu son chat et … »

S'excusa le professeur qui fut coupé par naruto

« Mensonge. » Hurla-t-il en pointant du doigt le dit menteur.

Ce qui fit rire la petite bande d'amie quand naruto se reçut un magnifique regard d'assassin qui le fit taire sur le champ. Le professeur disparut du champ de vision du groupe de jeune adolescent qui se remit à parler de tout et de rien enfin jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux enclenche le sujet tabou.

« Au faites sakura, tu as vue il y a ino dans la classe cette année. ». Dit kiba

La jeune fille fit un regard noire a kiba et soupira se sentant soudain très mal à l'aise. Bien sûr qu'elle avait remarqué la présence d'ino. Bien sûr qu'elle s'était creusée la tête pour trouver une excuse bidon pour engager la conversation mais quand on est celui qui a détruit la vie d'une personne c'est dure de se faire pardonner. De trouver le courage pour se faire absoudre

De ses erreurs passées. Elle s'en voulait beaucoup de sa réaction quand elle lui avait tout dit elle n'avait pas réfléchit et avait agis au quart de tour .S'en vraiment réfléchir à la répercussion qu'aurait eu ses actes dans l'avenir. Alors quand le lendemain elle vit son ami se faire persécuter et éviter elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. Elle avait même défendu ion quand des amies à elle l'avaient insultée mais l'une d'elle lui avait dit.

« Mais c'est grâce à toi que tout le monde le sait. »

Et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle comprit son erreur sa stupide erreur. Elle ne voulait pas que les choses aillent aussi loin malheureusement elle ne pouvait plus rien faire la roue était tourner.

Alors par honte ou lâcheté sakura n'avait plus voulut entendre parler de son amie et leur amitié prirent fin ainsi. Elle avait tout fait pour ne pas la croiser et avec le temps elle ne l'avait plus revu.

« Kiba s'il te plaît n'en parlons pas. ». Dit-elle tout simplement.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et repartit dans sa conversation avec ses amis.

« Au faite naruto ton frère il va bien ? » Demanda lee

« Ah ouai super, il fait des études de médecine. ». Répondit fièrement le jeune homme à la belle chevelure blonde.

« Oh c'est vrai ! Je pensais qu'il aurait fait acteur avec son charisme ça ne m'étonnerais pas. » . S'exclama kiba

« Ha haha, non ça ne l'a jamais intéressé. ». Répondit naruto.

« D'ailleurs on ne le voit plus ses temps-ci. ». Continua kiba dans ces réflexions.

« Ouai, il boss beaucoup moi-même je le vois pas beaucoup ces temps-ci. ». Répondit naruto soudain soucieux.

« Hey t'en fais pas c'est normale, naruto. ». Essaya de réconforté kiba.

Naruto lui répondit avec son magnifique sourire et il repartir dans leur discussion animé. Mais au font de lui, le jeune homme savait que quelque chose clochait avec son grand frère, une chose qui l'inquiété vraiment.

…...

Assit dans son fauteuil, l'homme d'une bonne soixantaine d'année se gratter la petite barbichette grisâtre, au bout de son menton tout en réfléchissant sur le dossier, qu'il avait dans ses mains. Il soupira désespéré, s'affala sur son vieux fauteuil, tout en jetant le dossier sur son bureau.  
Il observa quelque minute le plafond rouge, réfléchissant sur les possibles problèmes qui pourrait subvenir en acceptent un tel spécimen dans son établissement. Il savait qu'il était son unique chance pour être accepter dans un lycée publique.  
Mais quand même ! On ne pouvait pas accepter un tel individu dans son établissement sans réfléchir à la conséquence. Comment réagirait les professeurs en l'apprenant ? Peut-être que certain démissionneraient pensant qu'ils mettraient leur vies en danger et ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort. Une nouvelle fois il soupira fatigué, il avait au début refusé de se penché sur cet adolescent, même après les supplications de sa nièce.  
Mais, quand elle lui avait expliqué sa situation son passé, il n'avait pas pu continuer à lui tourner le dos. Non il n'allait pas abandonner cet enfant, quoiqu'il lui en coûte après tout sa devise c'est de ne jamais abandonner une vie même si instable soit elle.  
Alors, il se pencha sur son dossier vérifiant s'il était véritablement apte à rentrer dans une école publique, avec d'autres élèves sans surveillance constante. Il regarda son dossier médicale ces problèmes mentaux mais surtout son adaptation possible en société, cela avait été le plus important à connaître.  
Vérifier que cet enfant ne soit pas un danger pour les autres, mais aussi pour lui-même. Et, après avoir eu de bon résultat concluant de sa nièce, il avait accepté de faire passer un test d'admission pour cet enfant. On venait d'ailleurs de juste lui remettre les résultats et vraiment en y réfléchissant, il n'avait aucune raison a refusait un telle prodige.  
Cet enfant qui avait vécu en France pendant un certain temps, avait eu un résultat très impressionnant sur les examens japonais et n'avait eu aucune difficulté à comprendre le questionnaire en japonais. Un petit futé celui-là, avait il pensait en lisant

Les réponses au qcm. Dommage qu'un gamin aussi intelligent et prodigieux que lui avait passé quatre ans de sa vie en hôpital psychiatrie, c'était vraiment un vrai gâchis. Il soupira et se redressa sur son fauteuil en reprenant le dossier plus personnelle de l'enfant, tsunade avait rajouté quelque précision sur son état mentale. Et ce qu'il était capable de faire ou non, les traitements médicaux qu'il avait l'obligation de prendre, les dangers qu'il pourrait représenter. Il se souvenait encore quand il l'avait appelé pour plus d'information elle lui avait alors dit :

« Il n'est pas un réelle dangereux pour les autres, je pense même, quand côtoyant d'autre adolescent de son âge, ça le réveillera de cet état de léthargie dans lequel il s'est enfermé. Il est juste paumé et désespéré. Mais il n'est pas méchant ou du moins il n'a plus fait de crise très violente depuis un certain temps. S'il te plaît, accepte le tu es sa seule chance. »

Avait elle dit d'un ton suppliant, il lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il est le dossier complet de son état psychologique, du moment où il fut pour la première fois hospitalisé a maintenant. Elle avait accepté sans réfléchir, sachant que son client avait toutes ses chances pour être accepter dans cet établissement scolaire.  
Il avait épluché son dossier phycologique, cherchant la moindre faille le moindre problème que pourrait causer se gosse mais, à part son caractère peu sociable et solitaire, se gosse n'avait rien d'un dangereux fou furieux qui attaquerait le premier venue.  
Il soupira une nouvelle fois, regarda la photo de ce garçon, du moins la photo quand il était jeune, avant que tous ses problèmes ne lui arrive. Il avait les yeux pétillant de vitalité et d'intelligence, son grand sourire montrait a qu'elle point c'était un enfant épanouit et heureux. Comment pouvait ont changé à ce point-là ? La photo suivante, fut le jour où on le trouva dans cette maison, il semblait craintif dans ces yeux, il y avait cet effrayante lueur d'angoisse et de désespoir. Il ne souriait pas, semblait terne, éteint, fatigué. Sans vie, sans envie, sa maigreur ne l'arranger pas tout, comme ses nombreuse contusion sur son pauvre petit corps d'enfant martyrisé.  
Et plus les photos se suivaient jusqu'à aujourd'hui plus l'enfant devenait un être abjecte, cruelle et parfois très violent envers les autres, d'après ce que le dossier racontait sur lui. Il était devenu méfiant et angoissé puis il s'enferma dans un profond mutisme, défiant les autres patients, devenant un client incontrôlable et dangereux pour la santé des autres.  
Mais, ce qui avait convaincu le directeur de l'accepter se fut son dernier cliché ou, dans ses yeux il voyait très clairement cette lueur de démence danser dans ses prunelles vides. Et se regard incroyablement mort.  
Il était restait des heures devant cette photo, fascinait par ce garçon juste par son portrait, il pouvait voir sa souffrance, son désespoir, sa méfiance. Il avait était, comme aspirait par un telle individu, qui montrait un vrai paradoxe puisque, au plus profond de lui dans ses magnifiques yeux, il voyait cette force, se combat qu'il menait contre lui-même, juste à travers un regard.  
Cet enfant était l'exemple même d'un être qui se bat chaque jour pour ne pas sombrer. Qui n'abandonne pas, même si il sait que c'est perdu d'avance, mais qui continu d'avancer. Un être qui est déterminé a sans sortir malgré son désespoir, il a encore une once d'espoir. Et cet espoir c'était lui, lui le directeur qui pourrait permettre à cette enfant de montrer sa valeur auprès des autres, et surtout a sois même de montrer que, lui aussi il pouvait y arrivait qu'il pourrait s'en sortir.  
Alors, quand le vielle homme l'avait compris il n'avait plus hésité et s'était penché sur son dossier, il aiderait se gosse à s'en sortir quoiqu'il lui en coûte, il se le jura. Finalement, il mit les dossiers privés de l'enfant dans un tiroir et sortit d'autre fichier.

J'entends les minutes passait sur cette foutue horloge accrochait au mur en face de la porte en bois qui commence à m'énerver voir à m'insupporté. J'ai envie de partir, de m'enfuir le plus vite possible. Ah quoi bon être ici ? Cela ne me changera pas, je suis déjà vide ce n'est pas une bande de gamin stupide de mon âge, qui changera ce que je suis devenue à cause de ses salops ! Non, je suis mort, pourtant, je continue de vivre, qu'elle triste ironie. Je pose mes mains sur mes oreilles empêchant se foutu bruit d'atteindre mes tympans. Cette horloge me perturbe, m'angoisse, j'étouffe. Je n'aime pas cet endroit, dès que j'ai franchis les murs pastel de cette école j'ai sus que jamais je m'intégrerais correctement ici. Et d'ailleurs, je ne veux pas m'intégrer ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux. Eux ils sont si ...Si pure, innocents, humains, naïfs. Ils sont tous des ignorants, des aveugles qui ne voient rien, qui ne connaisse rien sauf le dessus de l'iceberg. Leurs angoisses qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elles ne sont pas irréversible, ils se plaignent de se retrouver seul, ils pleurs sur l'infidélité de leur amour. Ils croient souffrir terriblement mais enfaîtent ils ne savent pas. Ils ne connaissent pas la véritable douleur celle, celle qui nous détruit, nous bouffe, chaque jour un petit peu plus, qui nous fait sombrer dans cette douce folie d'origine traumatique.

Chaque jour, est pour nous un combat de tous les instants. Si on n'a un moment d'hésitation, on peut rechuter, redevenir des fous. C'est comme ça qu'ils aiment nous nommé d'ailleurs les cinglé. Mais nous ne sommes pas fous ! Non, on est juste de pauvre âme qui revive chaque jour un peu plus son enfer. Sans pouvoir nous défendre correctement contre cette réalité. Nous devenons alors méfiant, craintif et la seule façon de nous défendre est l'oubli, l'ignorance, les dénis

. Cependant, la fuite n'a jamais était une solution, finalement à un moment, on ne peut plus fermer les yeux. On doit alors, affronter notre pire cauchemar, revivre ce moment que nous avons si ardemment évité. C'est un véritable paradoxe, un cercle vicieux. La douleur de la réalité est trop ignoble alors on se referme mais tout ce qu'on a emmagasiné finit forcément par exploser. Et c'est à ce là, que nous devenons violent, voir complètement incontrôlable. Nous voulons nous défendre mais contre qui contre quoi ?

Mais simplement contre nous même contre cet enfer qui est devenue notre réalité. Contre ce gouffre qui nous aspire et nous emporte dans notre peur les plus

Horribles.

Je soupire le tictac chiant de cette horloge m'exaspère trop, je me lève. Kurenai m'appelle je l'observe quelques instants puis dirige mon regard vers la cour.

« D'accord, mais t'éloignes pas. ». Dit-elle gentiment.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre. Après tout je n'aime pas gâcher du temps pour rien. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient cependant, du a une éducation très stricte je suis devenue une personne possédant un grand sang-froid. Enfin je crois je ne me souviens pas de mon enfance .Et c'est peut être mieux ainsi, je n'ai pas à vivre dans le passé, avec des souvenirs heureux qui m'aurait rendu mélancoliques. Non, vivre le jour au jour est plus encourageant on espère avoir un avenir plus joyeux. Un jour meilleure qui nous fera oublier ne serais ce qu'un instant ce qui nous ronge comme de l'acide, nous détruit à petit feu et nous plonge dans la démence.

Je descends les escaliers que j'ai montés précédemment. Dehors je me cale contre un mur en plâtre beige je ferme les yeux et écoute le silence. Silence qui me terrorise autant qui me rassure c'est étrange, je le sais parfaitement mais je fais avec je n'ai pas le choix. J'entends des ricanements de jeune adolescent, je les écoute rire à cœur ouvert à parler de tout et de rien d'actualité, de leurs parents, de leurs vies tout simplement.  
Est-ce qu'un jour je serais comme eux moi aussi ? Je soupire, bien sûr que non que je ne serais pas comme eux, eux ils vivent et moi je meurs. Je sens soudain mon portable vibrais je fronce les sourcils Kurenai est vraiment feignante par moment. Au lieu de m'appeler elle préfère m'envoyée un texto de plus cela ne fait pas très professionnelle. Je me lève et allais partir quand mes orbes croisent ceux d'un garçon aux pupilles azures, de l'autre côté des grilles du lycée.  
Nous restons ainsi quelque minute à s'observer puis je sépare mes yeux des siens, c'est moi qui m'en vais. Pourquoi j'ai eus une étrange sensation de familiarité ? Je ne sais pas mais après tout avant j'avais vécus ici dans cette ville. Peut-être est-ce un ancien camarade de classe ? Enfin je ne l'espère pas, je préfère qu'on m'oublie pour de bon. Je ne veux pas

Qu'on se souvienne de moi, je veux juste vivre le jour au jour jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus fuir, que je fasse le dernier saut de mon existence. Je ne veux pas d'attache et c'est totalement volontaire car je le sais, je le sens, je ne vivrais pas longtemps.

Je trouve Kurenai et le directeur parler tous les deux de moi très certainement. Sarutobi se retourne pour m'observer méticuleusement, apparemment il n'est pas totalement d'accord au faite qu'un malade vienne dans son précieux lycée. Il nous fait signe de le suivre dans son bureau. Kurenai me sourit puis se retourne vers la vielle homme, qui s'assit difficilement sur son fauteuil aussi vieux que lui a en jugé par le grincement qu'il fit. Il sort des dossiers devant moi je n'ai pas besoins de regarder la provenance de ses docs je sais d'où il vienne. Puis il sort une pochette et en sort des copies, bon je vais en fin savoir si j'ai réussis ou foiré. Le vielle homme se gratte sa moustache grisâtre puis s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en me fixant.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de te refuser dans mon lycée, tu as le niveaux bien plus que suffisant pour rentrer dans mon établissement. Mais je veux que, tout d'abord tu saches que les moindres écarts sera très sévèrement punit. Je ne vois aucun problème de ne pas t'accepter si ce n'est ton antécédent pour le moins violent. Cependant ton médecin m'a garanti que tu n'as plus fait de crise depuis un certain moment. Donc je vous appelle cette semaine pour vous tenir informé de la rentrée de monsieur Y?hi. Vous êtes accepté dans mon établissement seulement il y a beaucoup de document administratif que vous devez remplir quand cela sera fait tenait moi au courant. Voilà bonne journée Madame, monsieur. »  
Dit le directeur en nous raccompagnements jusqu'à l'entrée du bureau en tendant une pochette .

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois penser de cette rentrée, je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte, je n'ai pas eu de cour normal depuis quatre ans. Je soupire, à partir d'aujourd'hui on me donne une seconde chance, une nouvelle vie.

Mais est-ce vraiment suffisant pour que je puisse enfin avancé ?


	5. Chapter 5

L'enfant regarda le ciel noir ou descendait de doux flocons étincellent sous les pales rayons lunaire. Il était obnubilait par le jeu de lumière entre la lune et la neige qui brillait telle un joyau argenté. Il tendit sa petite main ganté vers les flocons, essayant en vain d'en attraper. Car ceux-ci, fondaient une fois qu'ils se posaient sur le gant. Cela frustra le jeune enfant, qui fit une moue boudeuse ne comprenant pas pourquoi aucun flocon ne se déposait sur son gant noire. Mais l'enfant n'abandonna pas pour autant, il restât ainsi pendant un certain temps, à attendre encore et encore. Mais aucun des petits flocons de neiges ne resta sur sa main ganté, il ne sut pourquoi mais, l'enfant sentit des larmes coulait le long de ses petites joues rondes. Il était triste, très triste, il avait pensé qu'en attendant ils resteraient, mais malheureusement ses efforts ne furent pas récompensés. Épuisé, il sera finalement ses petits bras d'enfant contre lui, laissant ses larmes sillonnaient ses joues rondouillardes d'enfant. Pleurant à chaud de larmes, il ne put retenir sa peine plus longtemps. Seule, il était tout seul en cette nuit enneigé. Il se replia un peu plus sur lui-même quand il entendit le hôlement d'une chouette. Il ferma les yeux, les larmes lui brouillant la vue et le vent lui piquant les yeux. Il commença à trembler, a claqué des dents …. A avoir froid, très froid...

« Tu vas tomber malade à rester ainsi sous la neige. ».

L'enfant ouvrit ses grands yeux rougit par les larmes, pour voir a qui appartenait cette voie grave et enfantine. Mais malheureusement, tout devint flou empêchant devoir le visage de l'inconnu. Il ne distingua que faiblement la silhouette qui sembla être celui d'un petit garçon ...

…...

« DIIIP, DIIIP, DIIIP. » Le crie assourdissant d'un réveil fit grommelé un jeune homme enfouit sous sa couette orangé. Une main halée chercha à tâtons l'agaçant objet qui l'avait réveillé en sursaut. Tout en grommelant, il balança violemment le pauvre réveille qui tombant au bas de la porte se tut enfin. Quant au jeune homme, il tira sa confortable couette de couleur criarde et s'enfonça encore plus dans son lit. Il commença à se rendormir, laissant le marchand de sable venir. Mais malheureusement pour lui, quelqu'un avait aussi entendu le réveil et cette personne ouvrit sa porte, tira le rideau laissant les doux rayons matinales réveillait l'adolescent. Celui-ci grogna a l'importun de le laisser tranquille.

« Debout, naruto ! » .Dit une voie grave et très masculine d'un ton faussement énerver.

Le dit naruto fit la sourde oreille et laissa le sommeil, l'empoter de nouveau. L'homme en face du lit eut un doux sourire face à cette réaction pour le moins enfantine de ce jeune adolescent, qui était un membre de sa famille. Il soupira, en voyant qu'il ne se lèverait pas tout seul. Il se mit derrière le lit prit la couverture orange et la tira brusquement. Il se mit à rire quand naruto tomba sans classe la tête la première contre le parquet.

« Mais ! Ça ne va pas de tirer la couette comme ça ! » S'exclama outré le jeune homme blond qui frottait son front.

« C'était ça ou un seau d'eau glacé, tu as le choix. » Répondit le jeune adulte, le sourire aux lèvres habituait depuis un certain temps a ses matins pour le moins mouvementé.

« D'ailleurs, je t'es préparé tes ramen ». Continua l'individu.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'illuminèrent, il se leva brusquement, dévala les escaliers et courut vers la cuisine en hurlant.

« T'aurais dû me le dire dès le départ ! »

L'homme resta quelque minute a observé la chambre de naruto et surtout le dépotoir qu'elle était devenu depuis que l'adolescent y avait élu domicile dans cette pièce. Puis, il descendit le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il s'assit en face du jeune homme et repris gracieusement sa tasse sur la table. Il but un peu son café et observa avec une certaine fascination, le garçon qui engloutissait avec une rapidité déconcertante ses nouilles.

« Comment peux-tu boire du café le matin ? ». S'exclama naruto en regardant son frère boire dans la tasse rouge.

« Je te retournes la question naruto. ». Répondit-il en regardant le bol de ramen vide.

« Les ramens c'est délicieux ! ». S'indigna naruto.

« Hm, si tu le dis. Mais tu ferais mieux de te dépêches au lieu de vendre les mérites culinaires de ton plats, naruto. » . Répondit l'homme en regardant l'heure sur sa montre.

« Ou sinon tu vas encore être en retard. »

Le dit jeune homme fit une moue boudeuse avant de monter en haut prendre une douche. Il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu de son uniforme de lycéen. Tout sourire, il vérifia la salle dans laquelle il serait se matin. Mais au moment de sortir, il se retourna vers l'homme toujours assit dans la cuisine qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Dis tu seras là se soir ? ». Demanda-t-il hésitant

L'adulte soupira face à la mine candide du jeune adolescent, il posa sa tasse sur la table, s'avança vers lui et posa sa main large et puissante sur la chevelure blonde du garçon. Il la secoua tout en souriant désolé.

« Je suis désolé naruto, pas se soir. »

Le jeune homme fronça ses fins sourcilles blonds et fit une adorable bouille boudeuse qui fit rire l'homme devant lui.

« Une autrefois d'accord ? J'ai beaucoup de travail. » . Continua plus sérieux l'homme.

« Ouai ...». Répondit évasivement naruto, avant de sortir de la petite maison aux allures européenne.

Il savait ce que cela voulait dire « beaucoup de travail » mais il préférait ne rien dire, pour ne pas blesser son frère. Le laissant chercher, sans qu'il y soit vraiment une chance pour qu'il puisse un jour la retrouve ...

…...

Le jeune homme descendit les marches craquelées le plus lentement possible. Il boutonna sa veste en vitesse, puis le frotta pour enlever les quelques plis qu'elle avait prise.

Une fois dehors, il s'arrêta et leva ses orbes noisette vers le ciel d'un bleu immaculé. Il observa un instant les oiseaux dansaient avec le vent dans un ballet parfaitement ordonné. Il resta ainsi pendant un certain temps. Comme obnubilé par cette danse en parfaite symbiose, entre l'élément naturelle et l'animal, virevoltant dans cette belle liberté.

Liberté …

Le jeune homme soupira, il les enviait ses animaux qui ne passer pas leur temps assit tout en écoutant les blablas incessant d'un enseignant, a devoir supporter cette étouffante monotonie jour après jour …

Il enleva finalement son regard de ce spectacle majestueux et continua sa route vers le lycée. Aujourd'hui il n'allait pas chercher son ami. Non, il avait la flemme de venir chez lui sachant qu'en plus il aurait dû faire un détour.

Shikamaru

Était allé acheter sa dose, comme chaque mercredi depuis un certain moment maintenant.

Combien de temps cela faisait-il, ces allés et retours, entre beau quartier et quartier infâme ?

Il ne savait plus, il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Quand avait il était accro à cette substance illicite ? Il ne s'en rappeler pas non plus.

Shikamaru ne s'en souciait plus depuis bien longtemps.

Il continua sa marche, attendit le bus un petit moment puis le prit ne prenant même pas la peine de saluer le conducteur ni même de composter. Il s'assit au fond du véhicule dans un coin ou personne ne le gênera, il regarda le paysage maussade défilait devant la vitre grisâtre.

Au bout d'un certain temps il descendit du bus, puis se chercha un endroit tranquille, isolé … Au bout de quelques minutes il trouva enfin une ruelle reculé qui se finissait dans un cul-de-sac. Il s'assit et roula son joint, fumant le cannabis qui redonna un peu de couleur dans ce monde gris et étouffant.

Telle une échappatoire, la douce odeur de fumer l'emmena dans un rêve qui déforma peu à peu cette triste et maussade réalité qu'il ne supportait plus. Il posa sa tête contre le mur froid du bâtiment. Il ferma les yeux et profita de cette belle illusion, un sourire niais apparut alors sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui montrait a qu'elle point il était heureux de revoir ce monde dans le quelle il s'était oublié.

Il resta ainsi pendant un certain temps, se laissant plonger dans les agréables sensations des substances. Il voulut en reprendre, mais il se mordit la joue intérieure. Il en était à son deuxième joint de la journée alors qu'il n'était que le matin.

Il soupira, frotta ses vêtements, se releva gauchement. Et attendit un peu que ses yeux soient un peu moins rougit à cause de la fumé. Choji n'avait jamais était mis au courant de ses frasques, mais shikamaru savait que son ami l'avait deviné depuis longtemps.

Mais il se garder de faire un commentaire tant que shikamaru ne lui ai pas révélé d'être addictif a la drogue. Le jeune homme repris le chemin du lycée les mains dans les poches et le regard absent.

Le jeune homme resta quelques secondes interloqués par deux émeraudes qui était emplit d'espoir. Un lourd silence s'installa, entre l'adolescente et la jeune femme. Les yeux turquoise firent la navette entre le paquet cadeau que tendaient la jeune femme et les yeux verts candide.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire ou du moins la seul chose qu'il voulait faire c'était de fermé la porte et de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Mais il se ferait très certainement poursuivre par cette jeune femme qui lui servait de sœur. Car depuis qu'elle avait hurlé au monde entier qu'elle ferait tout pour se faire pardonner, la jeune femme était au petit soin pour son frère, à l'écoute.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment réagir par cette affection si soudaine dont on l'avait toujours privé. Au début, il l'avait fui mais temari n'avait pas abandonné harcèlent même le pauvre adolescent. Puis il était devenu très violent, lui crachant au visage sa haine et sa colère mais temari n'avait pas abandonné. Alors il décida de l'ignorer après tout elle finirait par ce lassé de jouait la mère poule.

Mais quand il avait pensé qu'elle en avait eu assez, elle avait toqué comme un détraqué sur sa porte. Il lui avait ouvert et temari le sourire à la lèvre lui avait tendu violemment tout en hurlant dans l'appartement vide.

« Joyeuse fête ! »

Depuis il était resté silencieux et hésitant quand a la démarche à suivre. Si il acceptait le présent, elle lui foutrait la paix mais elle recommencerait pour son anive et autre fête stupide. Mais si il refusait ça allait lui donner encore plus la niaque de continuer.

Il fronça les sourcils par se difficile dilemme. Finalement, il prit le paquet qu'il déballa de son emballage violet. Quand il put voir l'objet que sa sœur lui avait acheté il fut surprit de remarquer que c'était un livre.

Il tourna l'objet et caressa du bout des doigts la couverture noire et blanche du livre. Elle était magnifique, le dessin représentait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui était délicatement poussé à droite par le vent. Ses ailes noires coupaient gisez a ses pieds nus dans une mare de sang de couleur grise. Sa robe blanche et immaculée tranchait avec le paysage du foret dévasté par la guerre. Elle était assise sur un tronc qui pourrissait a en jugé par les taches noirâtres sur celui-ci.

Mais ce qui rendait belle et fascinante cette créature c'était son regard argenté dirigeait vers le ciel blanc. Son visage légèrement de profil était en admiration vers se ciel qu'elle avait autrefois parcourut. Un regard qui rêvait, un regard qui n'abandonnait pas et qui espérait un jour retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu. Il resta quelques instants a observé cet entité.

« Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé la couverture très belle. C'est grâce à ça que je l'ai acheté. Je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire mais au moins. Il faut avouer que esthétiquement parlant il est vraiment beau. »

Dit-elle d'une voie douce.

Le jeune homme leva ses turquoises vers elle, l'observa un moment. Elle semblait hésitante et heureuse d'avoir fait un présent à son petit frère. C'était après tout la première fois qu'elle lui avait acheté un cadeau.

Dans leur enfance, son petit frère était la bête noire de la famille. Il ne fallait pas s'abaisser à lui parler, ni même avoir pitié de ce monstre disait leur père. Pourtant quand elle regardait son frère dont les yeux étaient absorbés dans la contemplation de son présent elle le trouvait humain. Oui, peu importe le passé, peu importe ce qu'avait fait Gaara, il était son frère et plus jamais elle l'abandonnerait.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour repartir dans sa chambre, mais juste avant de fermer la porte il chuchota :

« Merci. »

Temari fit un énorme sourire et hurla

« Pas de quoi petit frère ! »

Finalement, rien était perdu, avec de la persévérance et de la patience, elle retrouverait son petit frère. Et ensemble ils redeviendront une famille unie contre l'adversité.

Le chahut, le bruit, fatigue, agacement … Voilà ce que ressentait le jeune homme derrière cette porte à la dérangeante couleur blanche. Il resta planté là à attendre qu'on l'autorise à rentrer lui et la personne qui l'accompagnait. L'inconnu tapa de nouveau le battant de la porte. Et ouvrit celle-ci quand ils entendirent un distinct

« Entré ».

Quand le jeune homme entra dans la pièce, il y eut un pesant silence, n'y prêtant guère attention plus que ça, il s'avança jusqu'au tableau.

La personne qui l'accompagnait tandis des documents au professeur tout en lui marmonnant quelque chose à l'oreille.

Puis il s'en alla sans saluer le jeune adolescent qui se retrouvait face à une vingtaines de pair d'yeux curieux. Le professeur le jaugea lui aussi quelques seconde avant d'écrire au tableau le nom et le prénom du nouvel élève de la classe, avec son horrible écriture de médecin.

« Bien, je vous présente monsieur Y?hi Sasuke, il sera à partir de ce jour un élève de la seconde B. J'espère que vous lui ferait un très bon accueil digne de se nom. ». Hurla-il à la classe puis il se retourna vers le jeune homme

« Tu peux t'asseoir à coté de ino c'est la demoiselle blonde aux troisième rangs. » Dit le professeur de sa voix rauque.

Sasuke se dirigea vers ino et s'assit a côté d'elle. Il sortit de son sac en bandoulière noire, un cahier et une trousse. Le professeur s'avança vers lui

« Bon, je vous donnerez les cours que vous avez manquez demain. Et j'aimerais que tu me remplies se mot pour savoir où tu en étais niveaux scolaire. » . Dit-il en tendant une feuille vierge.

Sasuke hocha la tête et le rempli rapidement. Il allait lui rendre quand il se rendit compte que tous les élèves de cette classe l'observé comme une bête de foire.

Il fronça les sourcils n'aimant pas cette sensation oppressante. Oui, il était nouveau. Oui, son physique ne passait pas inaperçu mais quand même ! S'indigna-t-il, il ne fallait pas exagérer au point de le regarder sans cligné des yeux en ayant ces têtes débiles d'ahuris.

Il les regarda un par un avec des yeux noirs et hautin, les remettant à leurs places.

Il fit un léger rictus quand il vit certain baisser les yeux. Il avait toujours eut se regard impénétrable et pesant dont très peu de personnes arrivaient à soutenir. Cela était dut par cette couleur noir très rare, sa pupille ne se voyait pratiquement pas et lui donnait un air démoniaque, cruelle, et arrogant.

Il aima se sentiment de supériorité cependant il eut un étrange frisson d'horreur et de dégoût a cette pensé. Il fronça ses sourcils noirs et fins mais qui tranchait avec son teint de porcelaine.

Il balaya encore une fois la pièce de ce regard lourd et terrifiant.

Avant de s'arrêter a deux orbes azures qu'il avait déjà vue à son rendez-vous chez le directeur.

Ils restèrent tous deux à se jaugé, s'observer.

L'un complètement ahuri par l'apparition qui était devant lui, l'autre par curiosité de sentir de nouveau cette étrange sentiment de déjà vue et de familiarité en regardant ses yeux bleus.

Finalement, Sasuke frustrer du faite qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'où il l'avait vue, tourna son regard et son attention vers son professeur. Mais il se lassa très vite de lui et décida de river son regarder ennuyer vers sa voisine.

Voisine qui détourna les yeux quand elle rencontra les pupilles obscures de son voisin. Il soupira d'ennui et d'exaspération face à la réaction plus que lâche de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci sentait le regard lourd de ce garçon qui l'intriguait autant qu'il la terrifiait sur elle .Elle hésita un certain temps ne savant comment réagir, elle ne le connaissait pas il était nouveau mais que savait il sur elle ? Allait-il la rabaissée comme à chaque fois depuis 3 ans ? Ou ne savait-il rien d'elle absolument rien d'elle ?

Elle dirigea son regard bleu incertain et apeurée vers ses puits sans fond. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes ou minutes, elle n'en était pas certaine. Mais elle fut petit à petit comme rassurée par son regard qui n'avait rien de menaçant.

Il était juste ... Enfin il semblait plutôt fatiguer voir éteint.

Elle ne sut véritablement pourquoi, mais une part d'elle comprit ce qu'il ressentait. Car une étrange lueur de souffrance et de détresse qu'exprima ses yeux un très infime instant, ne lui passa pas inaperçu.

Il lui était si familier qu'elle n'eut aucune peine à l'identifier. Celle de la solitude, elle ne savait pas de qu'elle douleur exacte souffrait-il vraiment.

Mais elle avait la certitude d'une chose qu'elle et lui partageait la même douleur. Celle de souffrir en silence. Elle se surprit soudain à lui sourire. Un petit sourire triste. Au fond elle, elle espéra qu'ils deviendraient amis.

Sasuke la regarda avec une certaine curiosité quand il vit les différentes émotions traversaient ses yeux. Elle se méfiait de lui, comme si elle avait quelque chose a cachait, quelque chose de répugnant. Pourtant, elle lui adressa un petit sourire timide mais réconfortant. Un vrai paradoxe qui intrigua le jeune homme.

Qu'avait-elle de si honteux a cachait pour qu'elle se soit fait autant méprisée ? Car vue les regards méprisants et dégoûté que certains de ses camarades de classes lui lançait. Ce n'était pas par pure courtoisie.

Finalement, il soupira il n'avait pas réellement envie de savoir ses histoires stupides et infantiles qui de toute façon l'ennuierait plus qu'autre chose.

Son regard se posa sur l'horloge grisâtre accrochait au-dessus du tableau. Elle était sale et très certainement couverte de poussière, à l' origine elle avait dû être blanche. C'est ce qu'il pensa quand il dirigea ses puits sans fonds vers les jointures blanchâtres de la pendule. Il resta quelques instants a admirait la petite aiguille qui essayait de rattrapé celle plus grosse, ou était-ce le contraire ?

Il ne savait pas et s'en fichait royalement, il soupira quand il vit à quelle point il s'ennuyait ferme. Au point de trouver une certaine distraction sur une horloge. Il décida qu'il était mieux pour sa santé mentale d'écouter la cour même si inintéressant pouvait-il être.

Enfin un miracle, la cloche sonna la fin de la cour. Il rangea ses affaires en quatrièmes vitesses, rendit le papier au professeur. Et fit un pas pour s'en aller. Cependant à peine eut il franchit le couloir au couleur rouge. Que les élèves de la classe b se jetèrent sur lui comme un prédateur sur une proie. Il n'eut même pas le temps de soupiré qu'il se retrouva au centre de toute les attentions.

« D'où viens-tu ? ». Demanda une voix grave

« C'est quoi déjà ton nom ? » Demanda une voie féminine.

« Ta qu'elle âge ? » Demanda une voix rauque.

Plus les secondes passaient et plus il sentait une migraine sans nom commençait à pointait le bout de son nez. Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez, cherchant une solution pour se sortir de se merdier. Il avait une grande envie de leurs faire manger le mur, d'ailleurs ça redonnerait une petite touche de neuf sur la peinture qui commençait à s'écaillait. Mais il n'en fit rien prenant sur lui. Il rouvrit les yeux et tout le monde se tut. Apparemment sa mauvaise humeur devait se faire sentir.

Il chercha des yeux une solution pour s'éclipsait quand il vit la pariât de la classe. Il eut un éclair de génie, il utilisa sa voie la plus charmante et surtout la plus amicale et s'excusa :

« Désolé, mais ...Ino doit me montrer le lycée. On reparlera plus tard dans la journée. » .C'était court claire, nette et précis.

Fière de son excuse il se rapprocha de la jeune fille qui comprit très vite son petit manège. Le groupe des élèves se remirent à chahuter. Il ne fit pas attention à ce qu'ils dirent et s'éloigna avec la jeune fille.

« Tu n'aimes pas avoir du monde autour de toi. ». Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation.

Il ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta juste de regarder plus attentivement la jeune femme devant lui. Elle n'était pas laide, pas l'aide du tout d'ailleurs. Mais, il était très bien placé pour savoir que les apparences étaient trompeuses.

« Bon, je vais te faire visiter le lycée. Qu'au moins ton excuses bidon ne te serves pas à rien. » . Dit-elle d'une voie douce et légèrement rieuse.

Il la regarda quelques instant et vit qu'elle attendait une réponse de sa part, répondit.

« HN, merci ».

Elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire. Elle était très heureuse, sa vie de lycéenne lui paraissait plus joyeuse beaucoup plus joyeuse que celle de collège. Elle l'entraîna vers le grand hall du lycée.

« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup. » C'était encore une constatation et non question.

Il soupira, et regarda le grand hall de couleur orange. Il se retourna vers elle et lui répondit d'une voix profonde et grave.

« Je n'aime pas gâché mon temps dans des discussions inutile. Et puis, je n'aime pas utilisais les mots car ils peuvent avoir plusieurs sens. Et blessé une personne sans qu'on ne le sache ».

La jeune femme le regarda assez étonné par sa réponse. Elle baissa la tête se rappelant de ses années au collège. Oui, les mots blessé et pouvait faire très mal. Et il était rare que les personnes fassent attention aux impacts de leurs paroles.

« Tu as raisons, les gens ne se rende pas compte de ce qu'il dise. Mais les mots peuvent être aussi merveilleux que blessant, tu sais ...

Oh ! Il faut que je te montre le jardin de Konoha, il est magnifique ! » . S'exclama la jeune femme en regardant par la grande fenêtre qui encerclait la porte d'entrée.

C'est comme ça que Sasuke passa sa première journée au lycée de Konocha. Une journée accompagnait par une adorable adolescente.

Ils étaient tous assis sous le grand cerisier.

Naruto allongeait, l'œil fermé écouter le chant des oiseaux le bercer.

Il ne pouvait enlevait de sa tête le visage du nouveau.

Il lui ressemblait tellement qu'il avait cru voir une apparition, il avait tellement était sure que s'était lui jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise son nom de famille.

Il soupira, et se releva en position assise. Il sentit alors une légère brise secouait ses cheveux blond hérissait.

Il fronça les sourcils, il avait tellement espérait la première fois qu'il l'avait vue que c'était Sasuke.

Qu'il était revenu, il aurait tellement aimé le revoir. Avec ses parents combien de fois l'avait-il cherché ? Mais ils avaient perdu sa trace quand il fut adopté et qu'il quitta la ville. Brisant son frère et lui par la même occasion.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, c'était du passait. Peut-être l'avait-il oublié ? A cette pensée son cœur se serra. Non, il ne préférait pas penser à cela.

Il continuait d'espérer même après sept ans, tout comme son frère qui le chercher encore et toujours.

Sasuke, son nom était comme une mélodie a ses oreilles. Il y eut un temps où ils furent meilleurs amis.

Pendant leur enfance ils étaient devenu inséparables, lui et se petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et au magnifique sourire remplie de malice et d'intelligence. Contrairement à lui, qui avait été un enfant casse-cou et fonceur.

Ils étaient un duo complémentaire, quand l'un réfléchissait, l'autre agissait. Il se souvenait de la vivacité d'esprit de Sasuke. Il n'était pas un garçon extraverti et il n'allait jamais vers les autres mais il n'était pas méchant voir même il était quelqu'un de bon cœur. A cette pensée il eut un sourire niais.

Il lui manquait tellement, il y avait plein de chose a lui racontait.

Mais où es-tu donc passé Sasuke ?

Pendant plus de sept ans il se posait cette question, encore et encore. Se creusant la tête à penser ce qu'il serait devenu.

Et voilà que son portrait crachait avait déboulé de nulle part … Portrait crachait ? Non, il n'avait pas la même joie de vivre que lui. Il semblait même terne et éteint de toute vie.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait choqué la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, un regard mort et complètement éteint.

A quinze ans comment pouvait-on être aussi, aussi... Mort ? Oui, c'est le seul mot qui lui était venu en tête pour le décrire.

Mais apparemment il avait été le seul a le remarqué. Les autres l'avait trouvé magnifique, grand, imposant … Et il en passa.

Il avait pourtant eut se sentiment de familiarité comme quand il avait été avec lui pendant leur enfance.

Se pourrait-il qu'il soit Sasuke uchiwa ? Les chances étaient infime, très infime.

Mais après tout, si itachi avait changé de nom alors il n'était pas impossible qu'il n'en soit de même pour lui pas vrai ?

Soudain, il se releva faisant sursauté les autres allongeait dans l'herbes.

« Ba, naruto ça va pas ? ». Demanda son meilleur ami qui s'était assis sous le coup de la surprise.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, il fallait qu'il retourne chez lui.

Il devait rechercher dans les documents d'adoption pour itachi la procédure du changement de nom. Si, il y avait une infime chance pour que ce soit lui, il le trouverait dans les vieux cartons au grenier à coup sûr.

Il l'avait peut-être retrouvé. Après tant d'année, il était peut être devenu son camarade de classe.

Sasuke uchiwa, il lui devait tant … A cet enfant qui l'avait aidé dans les pires moments de sa vie. Ce garçon avec qui il avait partageait tellement de chose en si peu de temps.

Sasuke, tu me manques.


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà le nouveaux chapitre je sais j'ai mis du temps a le poster mais bon je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps d'écrire (et quand l'inspiration n'est pas …) Bref bonne lecture ^^ et merci de me laisser un petit com

CHAPITRE 5 : Lien

Il monta les marches quatre a quatre , comme un détraqué ce qui le fit glissé a plusieurs reprise … Mais il ne s'arrêta pas ! Non , il continua de courir dans ses escaliers , comme si sa vie en dépendait , comme si il allait en s'immobilisant tout perdre , tout oublié...Telle une personne en fuite de la faucheuse , il grimpa a perte d'haleine ses escaliers qui n'en finissaient pas . Il avait mal , il doutait , il espérait , il suffoquait ...Mais en faite , il savait …Il avait peur .

Essoufflé , il s'arrêta et regarda avec une certaine appréhension la porte du grenier au plafond .

Combien de temps lui et sa famille n'y avaient-ils pas mis les pieds ?

D'ailleurs est ce qu'ils y étaient déjà monté une foie ?

Il ne pensait pas être un jour aller au grenier . Il en avait peur , ou plutôt , il se rappelait de chose qu'il essayait ardemment oublier .

Il soupira , serra ses points pour se donner un semblant de courage . Puis il tira sur la cordelette qui fit tombé un escalier vieillot et en mauvaise état . Le jeune homme se mit a toussé quand la poussière atteint ses narines . Il grimaça quand il put enfin voir l'état des marches sur lequel il devait monté . Mais il ne se démotiva pas et posa courageusement son pied sur la marche qui grinça . Il eut a ce sinistre bruit , un frisson d'inquiétude mais finalement , il monta le plus vite possible .

Le jeune homme se retrouva dans le noir . Super , déjà que j'étais pas rassuré au départ bougonna-t-il en cherchant fébrilement l'interrupteur ou une cordelette . Il trouva enfin un fil qu'il tira . Le néon clignota et illumina très faiblement le grenier . L'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe d'ailleurs .

Les draps grisâtre couvraient les meubles , et leurs donnaient un air de silhouettes humaines , étranges et inquiétantes .

De plus , il y avait un courant d'air malsain qui s'amusait a les bouger , les rendant ainsi vivantes . Cela , terrifia encore plus l'adolescent . Il inspira et tenta de se calmé . Pas question de partir en courant , il avait ça fierté tout de même !

Il chercha de ses yeux azures des formes qui pourraient cacher des cartons . Formes qui semblaient jouer a cache cache avec lui . Il grommela encore une foie , il n'avait pas envie de soulever les draps de peur de trouver de mauvaise surprise … Mais , il soupira vaincu et commença a se dirigé sur des silhouettes qui semblait être carré .

Il souleva draps après draps ne trouvant aucun carton . Il grinça des dents de frustration et d'impatience . Il continua a faire cela un bon moment , laissant derrière lui une énorme tempête de draps et de meuble renverser.

Puis il regarda un moment , les dégâts qu'il avait fait , il se mordilla la lèvre . Tout en pensant a une certaine personne qui mettrait fin a sa pauvre vie d'adolescent . Oui naruto , tu vas te faire tuer par ta mère pensa-t-il . Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas , surtout qu'il venait de trouver enfin une de ses maudites boites de cartons . Il se jeta dessus comme un prédateur sur une proie . Il prit le carton et ...

« Mais mon dieu ! Tu fiches quoi ici ? » . Hurla une voie féminine .

Merde prit la main dans le sac ! Pensa-t-il , puis il se retourna et lui fit le plus beau sourire de _je n'ai rien fais , je suis un ange . _

Mais cela ne marcha pas . La femme d'une Quarantaine d'année s'avança vers son fils . Les sourcils fronçaient et une lueur meurtrière dansant dans ses pupilles émeraudes . Elle brandi brusquement ça précieuse cuillère , comme si c'était une arme très dangereuse et hurla si fort qu'il crut devenir sourd .

« **TU VAS ME FAIRE UN PLAISIR DE TOUT RANGER ! ET MAINTENANT ! »** **..**

Naruto hocha la tête , et ce remis debout en grognant . Mais juste avant que sa mère ne descende , il finit par lui demander .

« Tu sais ou sont les papiers administratifs de l'adoption d'Itachi ? » .

Kushina se retourna étonner par la question de son fils . Elle resta quelques secondes a réfléchir avant de s'exclamer .

« Ah , oui c'est vrai on les as plus ! Tu sais quand on a déménagé , il y a eu un problème avec notre coffre de voiture et il y a des affaires qui sont tombés du coffre . Ces papiers là était dedans , d'ailleurs faudra que j'aille a la mairie pour les rede...Ah ! Merde la cocotte minute ! » . Hurla sa mère qui descendit les escaliers en pestant sur le mauvais entretien des marches .

Kushina ne vit la tête décomposé de son fils qui avait vraiment envie de sauter par la fenêtre , mais vraiment ! Il avait chercher trois heures , trois heures pour rien … Et trois heures de rangement ...Super journée ! S'exclama-t-il tout en se battant contre un stupide drap poussiéreux .

Mais il abandonnerait pas … Jamais .

…...

Elle hésita a se mettre a coté d'elle . La jeune adolescente se mordilla la lèvre pour se donner un semblant de courage . Depuis deux jours elle guettait pour être sa voisine de classe .

Cependant soit la place était occupé , souvent par se jeune homme brun qui lui avait d'ailleurs donné un étrange sentiment de familiarité .

Mais elle n'y prêter pas plus attention que ça ,peut être l'avait elle vu quelque part qui sait ...Ou alors , elle se faisait embarquer par ses amis .

Mais cette foie ci , aujourd'hui elle n'allait pas agir comme une lâche ! Elle allait la voir , lui parler . Comme avant , elle voulait , elle souhaitait de tout son cœur . Malheureusement au fond elle , Sakura savait que les choses ne pourrait évoluer ainsi ...Après tout , c'était sa faute et uniquement sa faute ! Toute les douleurs qu'elle avait dut endurer aux collèges c'était a cause d'elle .

A cause de sa méchanceté , de sa lâcheté , si elle avait été plus courageuse , rien de tous ceci ne se serait passé . Elle soupira , on ne refait pas le monde avec des si . Elle se décida et fit un pas hésitant en sa direction puis un autre et encore un autre , jusqu'à se retrouvé devant la table ou était assise Ino .

La jeune fille aux cheveux d'or leva ses yeux incrédules vers ceux émeraudes et fuyantes de Sakura .

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » . Demanda-t-elle d'une voie basse et hésitante .

Trop surprise , Ino ne sut que répondre . Elle était si heureuse et en même temps elle appréhendée tellement de se faire de nouveau rejeter , finalement elle hocha juste la tête en signe d'approbation .

Sakura eut un petit sourire , et s'assit tout en remerciant la jeune fille . Entre elle , l'atmosphère était lourde de sous entendue et de non dit . Sakura était trop lâche pour entamer la conversation et Ino trop terrifiait a l'idée de se faire repousser . Le professeur arriva et le cour de mathématique commença . Ino soupira et jeta des coups d'œil a sakura puis a sasuke qui était assit un peu plus loin.

L'adolescent ne remarqua pas les appelles de détresse de la jeune femme . De toute façon , il avait déjà un problème a réglé . Ce petit gars blond qui l'observé tout le temps depuis qu'il était arrivé , commençait réellement a l'exaspéré , surtout que cette insupportable sensation de déjà vue , se faisait ressentir de plus en plus …

Devenait-il fou ? Ou avaient-ils eus un passés en commun tous les deux ?

Il avait beau réfléchir aucune réponses ne venaient en tête . Perturbé et énerver par cela , il se renfrogna dans la chaise inconfortable tout en baragouinant quelque d'incompréhensible .

Ino , soupira et retourna son attention vers sa voisine . Les deux adolescentes se sourirent gênés quand leurs regards se croisèrent . Et elles décidèrent de finalement se penchés vers le problème de math . Au bout d'un certain temps , sakura prit une grande inspiration et chuchota peu sure d'elle .

« ça te dis d'être en binôme avec moi pour l'exposé en SVT ? »

Ino , qui était entrain d'écrire se retourna brutalement vers son ancienne amie . Ses grandes perles bleus cherchèrent une once de cruauté dans sa demande . Elle l'observa ainsi quelques instants puis résignée elle hocha la tête .

Sakura , ce laissa scruter sans rechigner par les orbes méfiante de son amie , sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison . Au bout d'un certain temps , la jeune femme acquiesça laissant une joie indescriptible dans le cœur de la jeune sakura .

elle se concentra de nouveau dans les maths , du moins jusqu'à l'impatience d'envoyé un message a son meilleure ami naruto . Dans sa poche de droite elle serra fort contre elle le portable a clavier de couleur argenté . Et se mordilla la lèvre du bas attendant avec hâte que le professeur ne soit plus dans la capacité de la voir tapé un texto .

« Elle a accepté , je suis trop contente ! »

Elle attendit la réponse avec impatiente , même si elle savait se que marquerait son ami .

« C'est super ! Tu vois que c'était pas perdue d'avance »

S'exclama naruto par message .

« Et puis , tu vas pouvoir t'expliquer avec elle . »

Continua le jeune homme .

« Tu as sans doute raison . Bon je te capte se soir plus de batterie bise . »

Répondit la jeune femme , de bonne humeur .

« Ok , bise . »

Sakura se retourna et rencontra les yeux de ino , toutes les deux se sourirent d'un doux et adorable petit rictus remplient d'espoir . L'espoir du pardon , de l'amitié , de l'avenir .

...

Une jeune femme se tenait devant une petit pierre tombale reclus dans l'immense cimetière . Elle posa religieusement un bouquet de fleur blanche . Un doux sourire étiré ses petites lèvres rosées . Comme chaque jour , elle raconta sa journée au défunt , espérant au plus profond d'elle qu'il l'écoutait quelque part .

Elle s'assied en face de la pierre tombale et caressa du bout de ses doigts fin les gravures qui présentaient la personne enterré . Elle resta ainsi , des heurs a plongé dans les méandres de ses souvenirs .

Elle se rappelait chaque instant passait avec lui , chaque parcelle de se visage qui l'avait guidait depuis son enfance . Cependant , ses yeux commencèrent a s'assombrir au fil de ses souvenirs … Souvenir de plus en plus sombre , souvenir qui se rapprochait de la fin de l'existence de cet homme .

« Tu sais papa , je me demande encore pourquoi je pries ce dieu qui ta enlevée a moi . »

Chuchota-t-elle a la pierre .

« Pourquoi m'a-t-il enlevé mon dernier parent ? Je ne trouve toujours pas de réponse a cette question , pourtant cela fait six mois que tu es mort ...Et je ne comprend pas , pourquoi avoir brisé une famille qui croyait en lui ? Pourquoi t'as t-il enlevé a moi ? A nous ? » .

Elle se tut quand la jeune fille senti la colère s'insinuait doucement en elle .

Elle baissa la tête et prit le cadre ou était la photo de son père .

La jeune fille sentie des larmes sillonnaient ses petits joues rondes .

Elle ne put retenir plus longtemps sa peine . Serrant plus fort le cadre dans ses mains , elle se recroquevilla et pleura sa peine , sa souffrance , son désespoir et sa colère . Dans le silence religieux du cimetière . Une jeune femme hurla qu'on lui rende son défunt père .

Un foie la nuit tombée , l'adolescente se releva . Elle tituba un peu ,essuya son visage encore mouillé de larme . Elle envoya un texto a son copain . Et attendit qu'il vienne la chercher . Elle resta encore un peu devant la pierre tombale .

« Bonne nuit papa , a demain . »

Dit-elle a la pierre . Puis elle marcha vers la sortie du cimetière ou attendait un jeune homme au teint pale et aux yeux argentés . Il lui adressa un tendre sourire et la prit doucement dans ses bras .

Elle se laissa emporter par l'étreinte puissante mais plein de tendresse de son amour .

« ça va , Tenten ? »

Demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse .

La jeune femme hocha la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant . Ils sortirent de cet endroit sombre et peu rassurant ensemble . Le silence entre eux était agréable , rassurant et reposant .

C'est ce qu'avait toujours appréciait la jeune fille chez se garçon .

Son caractère calme et posé , son intelligence et sa maladresse a exprimé ses sentiments l'avait attendrit .

Mais c'était aussi parce qu'ils se comprenaient parfaitement , tous deux avaient perdu des êtres chères . Ils souffraient de cette solitudes que laissèrent les défunts derrière eux . Ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois dans se cimetière et depuis ils ne s'étaient plus séparés .

« Et toi comment ça va ? »

Finit par demander la jeune fille . Elle remarqua d'ailleurs les épaules de son copain qui se baissa comme si elles supportaient le pois du monde .

« Mal . » Chuchota-t il d'une voie brisé et fatigué

« Il lui fait du mal et je ne peux rien faire . Il la détruit a petit feu , il le sait , il continu .. Si ça continue comme ça ...J'ai peur tenten , j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver . »

Il s'arrêta et la regarda avec des yeux tristes , inquiets . Des yeux perdus qui ne savaient comment arrêtait l'enfer de sa cousine . La jeune femme prit la main de son copain et la serra , elle espéra que part se geste elle le rassurée un peu .

« Elle a l'air de tenir le coup , au lycée . Elle n'a pas l'air épanouit mais ne semble pas triste non plus . Elle est forte … »

Dit-elle d'un ton doux et rassurant .

« J'en suis sure . » .

Continua-t elle en le regardant dans ses perles argentés . Il lui fit un magnifique sourire puis il caressa ses lèvres rosés . Son regard se fit alors plus intense , plus amoureux . Tenten se sentit soudain fondre sous la brûlure de ses pupilles grises .

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres pales sur celle qu'il aimait . Il oublia alors quelques instants ses inquiétudes . Il voulait resté le plus longtemps possible avec elle . Cependant , le jeune homme sépara ses lèvres des siennes et posa son front contre celui de Tenten .

Ils s'observèrent tous les deux , perles noisettes et argentés dans une parfaite symbiose . Se fondant dans le regard de l'autre oubliant le monde qui les entourés . Espérant au fond eux qu'ils resteraient ensembles pour toujours .

…...

Dans un appartement miteux , un frère et une sœur assis l'un en face de l'autre jouaient aux cartes . Le garçon semblait contrarié et la jeune fille très heureuse .

« J'ai encore gagné ! »

Hurla la fille qui posa avec violence son jeu de carte sur la piteuse table en plastique .

« Quoi !Encore ? Mais tu triches c'est pas possible ! »

Contesta le jeune homme de mauvaise foie .

« Comment ça j'ai triché ! J'y peux rien moi si tu es nulles au poker ! »

S'exclama la jeune fille .

« De toute façon joué au poker a deux c'est nulle a chier ! »

Dit le jeune homme qui commença a se levé .

«M'en fou , veut mon argent ! »

Dit la jeune femme en tapant rageusement du poing sur la table . Ce qui fit blanchir son frère qui se retourna en se grattant l'arrière du crane

« J'ai pas . »

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa en haine absolut , elle se leva brusquement et s'approcha dangereusement du jeune homme .

« Quoi ta pas mon fric ? Et tu oses me provoqué en duel ! Et en plus c'est toi qui a mit le prix ! Mais tu es vraiment con ma parole ! »

Ragea la jeune femme .

« Ro ça va ...Tout de suite les insultes .. Je te paierais plus tard . »

Le jeune homme crut qu'il allait passé les derniers instants de sa vie sur cette terre . Quand il vit une lueur sadique brillait dans les perles vertes de sa sœur ...Enfin si on pouvait appelé ça une sœur .

« J'ai une meilleure idée , HAHAHA . Tu vas traversés le quartier dans la tenue que je porte au bar ! »

Dit en hurlant de rire Temari .

Le jeune homme commença doucement mais sûrement a se dirigé vers l'entré , laissant sa sœur dans son délire morbide . Mais au moment ou il posa sa main sur la poignée il se prit la porte en pleine figure .

« AHH Putain de … »

Le jeune homme qui venait de rentré des cours regarda son frère se tenir le nez et insulté la porte . Il eut un petit rictus en voyant l'air de chien d'un homme mesurant le 1 mètres 95 , donnant a la situation un air comique et grotesque . Surtout quand il regarda sa sœur hilare sortir ses vêtements de travaille et se dirigé vers son frère .

Un sourcils levé , il observa le frère et la sœur se courir après . Mais son regard coula sur le jeu de carte . Il soupira , _Kankurô_ avait encore perdu au poker et n'avait pas l'argent pour payer sa sœur . Et comme Temari était connue pour être une accroc au jeu qui détesté perdre et aimée son dut l'argent . Pas étonnant qu'elle veut se venger sur leur frère .

Temari aperçut son plus petit frère absorbé par le jeu de carte . Cela lui donna une idée .

« Bon , on se refait une revanche , si tu gagnes kanku alors tu n'auras pas a me passé l'argent ok ? »

Demanda temari .

« Et j'aurais pas se gage ridicule ? »

Demanda-t-il suspicieux . Temari leva les yeux au ciel .

« Non , c'est bon pas besoins de me faire cette tête ! »

S'exclama-t-elle , puis elle se tourna vers gaara qui les observaient depuis qu'il était rentrée .

« Et gaara vient joué au poker avec nous , au moins tu pourras pas être plus facile a battre que kanku . »

A ses mots , temari pris _Kankurô_ par le bras et le fit s'asseoir , quand a gaara elle lui mit le jeu de carte dans ses mains .

« Tu mélanges le temps que j'aille au toilette . Merci . »

Répondit temari en s'éloignant . Gaara s'assit et commença a mélangé puis distribué les cartes .

La jeune fille arriva quelque minute après .

« Tu vas voir temari , je vais gagné ! »

Hurla le jeune adulte . Ce qui fit levé les yeux au ciel de son frère et de sa sœur .

Une heure plus tard .

« NON , NON ! TU AVAIS DIS QUE J'AURAIS PAS A FAIRE SE GAGE POURRIT . »

Hurla une voie masculine .

« J'AI DIS SI TU GAGNAIS MAIS TA PERDUS ! GAARA EST ENCORE PLUS FORT QUE TOI ! ALORS TU ACCEPTES TON GAGE … GAARA VIENT M'AIDER A LUI METTRE LA SOUBRETTE S'TE PLAIS . »

Hurla une voie féminine . Gaara , avec un sourire sadique tendit a temari des bas en dentelles .

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'illumina .

« Je t'adore Gaara , je t'adore ! »

Gaara s'éloigna et repris son livre qu'il avait laissé sur la commode , un petit sourire mua sur ses lèvres au souvenir de cette soiré plus que mouvementé . Une soirée en famille comme il en avait rêvé depuis si longtemps .


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 6 : DOUCE APPROCHE

Un mois que cela duré . Un mois qu'il le suivait et l'observé de loin . Naruto l'espionnait , il ne savait pas comment engagé la conversation avec lui . C'était pas faute d'avoir essayé mais le

jeune homme semblait se méfiait de lui . Il l'évité , l'ignoré … Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que lui abandonnerait . Ah ça non , il en était hors de question !

Même si , le jeune adolescent n'avait pas trouvé les papiers administratifs de l'adoption , ni aucune certitude que se soit le fameux sasuke de son enfance , il désirait ardemment le connaître . Alors , il continuait a vouloir lui parlé tout en hésitant quand a la démarche a suivre .

Ils étaient sur le toit du lycée , endroit qu'aimait particulièrement sasuke . Il venait souvent ici avec Ino , pour le calme et la sérénité que dégagé cette endroit . Appuyé sur la grille qui empêchait les élèves de tomber dans le vide , il semblait endormit . Nauto en profita pour partir discrètement .

« Assis toi donc , au lieu de rester bêtement debout derrière la porte . »

Dit-une voix grave et sensuelle . Le jeune homme s'arrêta et remonta les quelques marches qu'il avait précédemment descendu . Quand il fut de nouveau sur le toit , ses perles azures rencontrèrent le regard obscure de l'adolescent en face de lui . Son regard lugubre contrasté avec les rayons solaire lumineux qui rayonnaient dans son dos .

Naruto fut absorbé par ce magnifique paradoxe entre sasuke et le soleil . L'ombre dans la lumière , l'adolescent au teint pale et aux yeux démoniaque illuminait sous un ciel limpide . Il ressemblait en cet instant a un ange, cependant un ange bannit des cieux , un déchut .

Son visage porcelaine immaculé , encadrait par deux mèches ébènes lui donné cet étrange impression de surnaturelle . Ses yeux sombres dont son regard éteint exprimé néanmoins une faible douleur , une haine . Peut être était ce d'ailleurs les seuls sentiments que pouvaient reflétés ses puits sans fond .

Cet homme devant lui paraissait puissant , dangereux , inaccessible ... Telle les vaillants guerriers des temps anciens connue pour avoir braver les pires conflits du monde .

L' être devant lui semblait si irréelle qu'il crut un instant s'être endormit , comme si c'était un rêver .

« Tu comptes rester avec cet tête d'ahuri encore longtemps ? »

Demanda le jeune homme agacé par l'expression abruti qu'avait l'adolescent depuis qu'ils s'étaient parlés . Naruto secoua la tête puis se gratta l'arrière du crane soudain rouge de honte . Il s'excusa et s'assit au coté de l'autre jeune homme .

« Tu n'es pas discret . »

Le jeune homme termina sa phrase en soupirant . Naruto , rougit de nouveau honteux et toussa pour faire partir sa gène . Il se mit brusquement debout un grand sourire aux lèvres . Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil étonné par ce soudain changement de comportement .

« Je m'appelle naruto , naruto Namikaze . »

S'exclama joyeux le dit naruto . L'adolescent le regarda comme un imbécile . Mais en voyant la joie qu'exprimé ses magnifiques perles azures , il décida de ne pas sortir une réplique cinglante et répondit déjà fatigué par ça présence .

« Je sais déjà ça , usuratonkachi . »

Ah ses mots naruto écarquilla les yeux , son grand sourire disparu et sa bonne humeur se fana . Sasuke fronça les sourcils par ce nouveau brutale changement d'humeur . Etait-il lunatique ce gars ?

En tout cas , sasuke ne savait absolument pas ce qui l'avait rendu aussi soudainement nostalgique .

Il soupira agacé , réconforté les autres n'avait jamais été son fort .

« Yûhi sasuke » .

Naruto leva ses orbes et croisa les pupilles incertaines et fuyantes de sasuke . Un immense sourire réapparut alors sur le visage carré de l'adolescent . Il tendit sa main halé vers l'autre jeune homme qui la regarda perplexe.

« Enchanté sasuke , ravi qu'on soit dans la même classe . »

Les perles noirs regardèrent ces homologues pour chercher une once de moquerie mais il en fit rien . L'adolescent qui lui faisait face semblait on ne peux plus sérieux . Il soupira , décidément se gars était vraiment étrange . Après quelques minutes de réflexion et surtout parce qu'il avait pitié de son pauvre bras tendu dans le vide . Il présenta sa main porcelaine a celle doré du jeune homme .

Ils se serrèrent la main comme si c'était un geste solennelle signant leur rencontre . Le garçon qui lui faisait face sembla retrouvé sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre . Il lui sourit bêtement autant qu'un mari venant de se marié .

« Tu es vraiment étrange comme gars , tu sais ? »

Naruto fronça les sourcils vexé par la réplique de son ami .

« Pas du tout , monsieur au regard de tueur en série . Et puis , je préfère être étrange comme tu dis que commun . »

Répliqua naruto d'un ton faussement énervé . Sasuke mit sa tête en arrière et regarda le ciel bleu limpide quelques secondes avant de répondre d'un ton amusés .

« C'est bien ce que je disais , tu es bizarre comme gars . »

..…...

Gaara rangea ses clés dans la poche de son uniforme scolaire . Il soupira en voyant les chaussures de son frère et de sa sœur ranger en vrac .

Il se baissa , les rangea et fit de même avec les siennes , les mettant dans une boite en carton a cet effet là .

Il se dirigea a l'entré ou il entendit comme d'habitude son frère et sa sœur se disputaient . Il écouta vaguement leur dispute tout en se dirigeant dans sa petite chambre .

Il déposa son sac puis sa veste d'uniforme scolaire sur son lit . Il ramassa son livre , cadeau de sa sœur , qu'il avait renverser a même le sol sur la page ou il s'était arrêtait de lire.

Finalement , sa sœur avait choisit exactement le type d'histoire qu'il aimait . Une histoire mystérieuse , triste et dont les personnages principaux étaient des antis-héros . Cependant , il y avait toujours ce minuscule espoir dans les Abymes .

L'adolescent aimait ce genre de conte , il pouvait s'évader et espérer que lui aussi , comme dans les livres ses rêves se réaliseront. Un jour , il espérait du fond du cœur .

Soudain , il n'entendit plus qu'un silence . Fronçant les sourcils , il quitta la chambre se dirigeant vers le salon .

« Gaara ? »

Demanda une voie grave mais pourtant efféminé . Le jeune homme aux yeux turquoises s'avança dans la pièce , un doux petit sourire fleurit alors sur ses lèvres quand il s'exclama .

« Je suis rentré . »

Les deux adultes se retournèrent vers le jeune adolescent . La jeune femme se leva et rejoignit son petit frère en lui tendant un café .

« Bienvenue a la maison . »

Lui répondit elle joyeusement . Gaara clignota plusieurs fois des yeux , avant de lui adresser un timide sourire . A cet instant , il était heureux , tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé se réaliser .

Il avait une famille , une famille qui l'attendait avec impatience tout les soirs . Il regarda sa sœur puis son frère , les liens de la fraternité c'était réveillé .

Comme dans les contes son souhait le plus chère venait de devenir réalité .

…...

Sakura était assise en tailleur sur son lit au drap parme . Les yeux perdues et les sourcils fronçaient , elle réfléchissait quand a la démarche a suivre . Elle venait d'inviter ino chez elle , celle ci avait accepté l'invitation plus par obligation qu'autre chose .

Maintenant cela faisait plus de trente minutes qu'elle attendait , anxieuse et heureuse . Elle était tellement joyeuse de l'inviter , leur relation même si elle était encore loin de l'amicale , s'améliorait au fil du temps . Elle se leva de son lit puis fit des allés retours entre son lit et la porte de sa chambre tout en se rongeant les ongles .

« DING »

Elle sursauta violemment et se rua a l'entré , elle inspira et ouvrit la porte .

« Salut , Ino . »

« Salut , sakura . »

Répondit timidement la jeune fille aux cheveux d'or . Sakura l'invita a entré .

« Je suis seule pour l'instant , ma mère est sortie faire un peu de course et mon père travail »

Ino balada ses orbes bleu dans l'immense pièce qui donnait vue sur le salon a gauche et la salle a mangé avec la cuisine a droite .

« Pas de soucie , ça ...ça a changé chez toi . »

Sakura se retourna vers ino , elle lui adressa un petit sourire nostalgique .

« Tu t'en rappelle , le salon était plus petit et moins décoré . »

Ino hocha la tête , elle enleva sa veste et la passa a sakura qui la rangea dans la penderie .

« Enlèves tes chaussures , je vais te prêtés des chaussons . »

Ino déposa ses chaussures et mit les petits chaussons gris que lui passa sakura . Toutes les deux montèrent les petits escaliers dans un silence pesant . Arrivée a la chambre ino s'assoit sur le petit poof orange . Elle sortie de son sac les différents cahiers et affaires pour commencer le devoir en binome.

Sakura observa l'air concentrer et sérieuse de son ancienne amie, elle aussi avait changer… Son ancienne amie était plus sombre, plus discrete qu'autrefois. La jeune fille baissa ses yeux émeraude de honte c'était sa faute si Ino avait perdut cette confiance qui la caractériser tellement autrefois, elle n'était plus qu'un petit chiot apeuré désormais.

Les minutes passèrent et aucune d'entre elles n'osa sortir du contexte de travaille. Pourtant quand Sakura entendit la sonnerie de chez elle, les deux jeunes filles dure descendre. A l'entrée il y avait la mére de sakura qui déposa les sacs de course.

« Oh que c'est lourd…Ma puce tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plais ? »

Demanda la femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui se retourna et fit fasse a sa fille et une fille a l'étrange impression de déjà vue. Elle fronça les sourcilles a la vus de cette enfant.

« Mais tu ne serais pas… ? »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et laissa sa fille unique répondre a sa question.

« Oui, maman c'est Ino »

« Oh je vois ! comme tu as changés ca fait bien 2 ans que l'on ne t'a pas revus. »

Souri la mère.

« Tu veux rester diner ? Plus on est de fou plus on rit »

Continua Madame Haruna tout en passant ses sacs de courses a sa fille.

Ino resta silencieuse face a la soudaine invitation, finalement elle secoua la téte et déclina l'offre.

« Oh c'est bien dommage, j'espère qu'un jour tu reviendra manger a la maison comme au bon vieux temps »

«Je l'espère aussi Madame »

Réplica ino la voie tremblante, la jeune fille récupéra ses affaires et les salua.

Une foie que la jeune fille quitta la maison, la mére de sakura se retourna vers cette dernière

« Quand te pardoneras tu Sakura ? »

Soupira-elle désarmée par le comportement de son enfant.

« Je ne sais pas »

La femme plus agé se dirigea vers sa fille et la pris dans ses bras.

« Cesse donc de repasser le passer, on ne refait pas la vie avec des si, mais en avançant. »

…..

« Ah que c'était chiant les cours aujourdh'ui »

Soupira le jeune homme en s'étirant

« Tu dis sa tout le temps, sh'ka »

Remarqua Kiba qui venait de quitter sa table

Shikamaru ricana et se leva de table a son tour suivit par Choji. Pendant que tout le groupe les rejoignient.

« Aujourdh'ui on a du temps a perdre, les gars vous voulez trainer au parc ? »

Demanda Tenten

« Ouai bonne idée »

Répliqua Sakura qui venait de les rejoindre

« Bas y a pas Ino avec toi ? »

Questiona Kiba

« Elle c'est enfuit avec Sasuke. »

Répondit elle légèrement amere

« Ah !? Merde ! »

S'exclama en colère naruto qui se retourna et chercha sasuke du regard dans la classe, en vain.

« Putain »

Jura-t-il

Les autres adolescents regarda leur ami rageait en silence devant eux, ils se regardérent en se questionnant du regard.

« Qu'est qu'y a ? »

L'interrogea Kiba inquiet par le comportement bizarre de son ami.

« Rien c'est juste que j'aurais aimé qu'il nous rejoigne. »

Répondit naruto déçus de ne pas l'avoir emmené de force avec lui.

« Quoi ?! T'es sérieux ? »

Répondit au tac au tac Kiba.

Ce qui fit fronçais les sourcils de Naruto.

« Il a pas tort, tu sais ce gard est bizarre, il me mes mal a l'aise »

Répondit Sakura

« Je suis pas d'accord, vous le connaisez pas ! Pourquoi vous le jugez ? »

S'énerva Naruto.

« Oh mec pourquoi tu t'excites ? »

S'exclama Kiba .

« C'est vrai, tu n'as pas a t'énervés comme ça, naruto. C'était juste une remarque. »

Répondit sakura.

« On ne le connaît pas, alors insiste pour qu'on le rencontre la prochaine fois. Tout comme ino et Gaara. »

Intervint Tenten, sakura grimaça n'étant pas sure de l'avis d'ino, shikamaru haussa les épaule et

choji répondit par un grand sourire.

« On se fera comme ça une idée de qu'elle type de personne c'est, ok ?. »

Naruto répondit avec joix, il était presser de faire connaitre ce garçon a ses autres amis.

Se sarait un excellent moyen de s'approcher de lui plus facilement.

Pour qu'il puisse mieux connaitre cet être au regard sombre.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : action irréfléchie

Dans un quartier qui avait l'habitude du silence et de la tranquillité, se trouva perturbé par une maison de taille moyenne particulièrement bruyante. Et pour cause une dizaine d'adolescents avaient élu domicile dans cette habitation.

Les adolescents se disputaient au vu de la raison qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à ce décidé sur quel film ils se distrairaient.

« Ah non, pas ce film ! »

Hurla une jeune fille aux yeux émeraude.

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? »

Demanda le garçon aux manières rustiques.

« Parce que, c'est une vrai boucherie! »

S'exclama Sakura

« Roo, hey les mecs vous 'trouvez pas qu'elle exagère ? »

Cria le jeune homme en se retournant pour voir les autres qui étaient soit assis sur le grand canapé rouge ou qui se servait dans sa cuisine derrière le salon. A cette question posée par leurs amis, les adolescents se regardèrent gênés. Pour la plupart Il l'avaient vu une fois et encore ça n'avait été que les premières minutes du film, avant de trouver une excuse bidon pour rentrer chez eux et vomir leurs tripes de dégouts.

« C'est vrai ce film est gé… »

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Tenten lui couvrit sa bouche de sa main.

« Tais-toi »

Chuchota-elle à son ami qui sentit soudain des regards d'assassins sur sa personne.

« Personne ne veut voir se film, propose un autre Kiba. »

Proposa Sakura en soupirant de soulagement avec les autres. Elle se retourna finalement vers son ami assise à côté d'elle au sol, qui depuis son arrivé resté discrète.

« Tu n'as pas un film à nous conseiller, Ino ? »

La jeune fille contempla celle qui l'avait forcé à venir ici, tout comme l'autre jeune homme a la chevelure rouge qui d'ailleurs semblait vouloir se jetait par la fenêtre au vu des regards désespéré qui lançait à cette dernière. Enfaite, Il n'y avait eu que Sasuke qui avait échappé aux mailles du filet, étant donné qu'il n'était pas là depuis deux jours, sans doute était-il malade. Elle soupira, les seules films qu'elle connaissait étaient des films américains, ou bien français dont elle avait une adoration toute particulière pour cette culture. Elle se creusa la tête pour trouver un bon film qui puisse leurs plaire. Soudain, elle se leva et mit sur l'ordinateur relié à la télé, le nom d'un film qu'elle était sure que la plupart aimerait.

« Inception je pense qu'il vous plaira tous. »

Souri-t-elle timidement a tout le monde. Ils lisèrent le résumé et le trouvèrent en sous-titré. Puis commencèrent à le regarder.

Ino observa tous ceux qui étaient avec elle, assit sur le canapé concentré sur le film.

Elle soupira faiblement mais pas assez pour son voisin de gauche n'entende pas. Gaara tourna ses yeux turquoises vers elle, il l'observa en coin tout comme elle le faisait. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils se sourirent compatissant chacun a la même situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Ino voulu rire en se rappelant de comment ils s'étaient faits trainés tous les deux.

_« Oh Ino, tu vas ou ? »_

_Avait demandé Sakura._

_« Eu chez moi…Pourquoi ? »_

_Avait-elle demandé soudainement suspicieuse._

_« Chez toi hmm…Non, tu viens ! »_

_Et sakura lui avait pris le bras_

_« Hein ? »_

_Elle c'était retrouvée sans savoir comment, entourer par la bande et sakura qui disait qu'elle avait accepté. Ses yeux d'incompréhension avaient rencontré ceux étonné de Gaara. Aux moins elle n'était pas seule embarqué elle ne savait ou._

_Finalement, même si elle avait appréhendé d'être de nouveau avec les autres, ils avaient faits comme si de rien n'était. Naruto avait même fait en sorte qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise en faisant des blagues, bon au départ il avait essayé avec Gaara et elle, mais ce dernier avait clairement fait sentir sa mauvaise humeur à naruto qui avait préféré évité les problèmes avec lui. Cela étant dit tout le monde c'était bien marré et après divers jeu ils se retrouvaient à se faire un film. _

«Eu… Kiba ? »

L'appela Ino, le jeune homme se retourna.

« Ouai ? »

« Je peux aller me servir de l'eau ? »

Questionna-t-elle un peu embarrassé du regard étonné que lance Kiba sur le moment.

« Ouai, sure fais comme chez toi. »

Ino hocha la tête et se servit un verre d'eau dans la petite cuisine.

« Prend un verre aussi s'il te plaît ? »

Demanda sakura qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. Elle le remplit puis lui tendit

« Merci. »

En réponse Ino lui tendit un petit sourire. Elles s'assirent toutes les deux dans la cuisine qui était plutôt grande étant donné la nombreuse famille qui composé la maison de Kiba.

Sakura en face d'Ino s'étira les bras et but son verre par intermittence, les deux jeunes filles restèrent silencieuse, elles se souriaient juste quand leurs regard se croiser. Finalement se fut Sakura qui brisa la glace.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir embarqué sans te laisser le choix chez Kiba. »

Ino posa son verre et regarda avec une certaine fausse fascination la goutte d'eau qui glissait vers le font.

« Je…J'étais mal à l'aise je le reconnais, mais je suis quand même contente d'être ici, comme avant… »

Sakura sourit heureuse de voir que leurs plans avaient marché.

« Ouai, comme si rien ne s'est passé. Et c'est mieux comme ça tu ne trouves pas ? »

Ino releva subitement la tête, elle rencontra les pupilles de son ami pleines d'espoirs. La jeune fille resta silencieuse quelques instants, sourcilles fronçaient, pas de la même opinion que son amie qui repoussait une fois encore le problème. Finalement, elle soupira une nouvelle fois refusant de se retrouver encore seul.

« Oui, tu as raison Sakura. »

Plutôt préféré ignorer le passer que se retrouver encore hait par ses regards de pure dégout, de les revoir lui enlever ses vêtements, de voir ses affaires volés, ou couvert d'insulte, de se faire pousser dans les couloirs, de subir des menaces. Non, ino ne voulait plus jamais subir tout ça une nouvelle fois. Elle qui autrefois était aimée et appréciée de tous, c'était retrouver en quelque jour la pariât du collège. Plus jamais elle voulait ça, plus jamais.

« Hey les filles revenez on a fini le film. »

Les jeunes adolescentes se levèrent et les rejoignirent. Ils étaient tous assis en rond, l'un avait son verre à côté de lui, d'autres discutaient entre eux, puis d'autre encore rêvasser. Les deux filles s'assirent avec les autres du groupe observant un peu les alentours.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

Demanda sakura curieuse.

« Aucune idée, demande au génie de Kiba »

Répondit Shikamaru sarcastiquement.

« Oh ça va je réfléchis deux minutes. »

Répondit vexé Kiba qui chercha à faire fonctionner ses pauvres neurones. Les autres se regardèrent désespéré par cet adolescent qui venait hurler à tout le monde de s'assoir en rond.

« Bas Kiba tu as fait une surcharge ? »

Rigola Sakura et naruto suivit par shikamaru et un certain jeune aux cheveux roux qui essayait de cacher son léger rire en vain.

« Bon si Kiba trouve pas on n'a qu'à faire une course ! »

S'exclama un jeune homme fière de lui et qui se leva soudainement.

«Non, rassis-toi Lee tu sais que personne n'aime faire ce genre de chose avec toi. »

Parla calmement Shino qui rattrapa le jeune homme avant qu'il ne se lève entièrement. Le dit lee se rassit en bougonnant.

« Ah je sais ! »

Hurla enfin Kiba le sourire grand aux lèvres,

« On a qu'à jouait aux strip poker »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Eu, kiba c'est tous ce que tu as trouvé dans ta caboche ? »

Demanda Sakura légèrement irritée.

« Ce jeu est sympas mais je pense que certaines personnes ne veulent pas jouer à ça. »

Répondit dubitatif Tenten qui était à côté d'une Hinata cramoisie et d'une Ino peu emballé a l'idée d'être à poil.

Kiba soupira de désespoir.

« Pourquoi ne jouerait on pas à action ou vérité ? Les règles sont simples et si une question est embarrassante on peut l'esquiver. »

Proposa Choji qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

« C'est une idée sympas, ok va pour ce jeu. »

Répondit Tenten

« Je suis d'accord »

Répondirent les autres

« Tu vois ce n'était pas idiot comme idée »

Chuchota Gaara à Choji qui lui sourit

« Merci, Gaara. »

Kiba se mit à côté d'Ino qui se décala.

« Grace à ce jeu je vais savoir ce que tu fais de tes soirée Tenten. »

S'exclama machiavéliquement sakura a son ami.

« Ah, n'espère pas trop, ma chère. »

Répliqua Tenten prit au jeu elle aussi.

« Et moi je serais qui a un copain parmi vous »

S'exclama en rigolant Kiba

« Enfin sauf Ino bien sur elle se serait plutôt une copine. »

A cet instant tous les autres se turent, un lourd silence s'installa. Ino trop choqué mit du temps à comprendre les paroles de Kiba, mais une fois cela fait elle se leva et quitta la maison en courant, n'entendant pas les autres l'appeler. Elle voulait fuir ses regards, elle ne voulait pas les voir dans les yeux d'eux. Non, pas eux ! Pas ses amis !

« Putain mais quel con ! »

Hurla Sakura qui quitta la maison en courant à son tour.

…

La femme d'une cinquantaine d'année regarda la mine déconfite de la plus jeune. Elle soupira, tombé malade ne poser pas de problème normalement mais malheureusement pour quelqu'un comme lui cela pouvait causer un réelle inconvénient.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait appeler surtout que vous étiez occupé. Mais je ne peux pas appeler un médecin pour faire un diagnostic de son état de santé. Je ne veux pas lui provoquer une nouvelle crise et comme ça fait un moment qu'il est plus stable. Je ne veux pas causer le moindre élément qui pourrait le perturber. »

Kurenai parlait très vite, elle était très angoissait sachant qu'on n'appeler pas la pédopsychiatre pour une ridicule maladie. Mais le jeune homme qui semblait souffrir d'une simple grippe avait eu une grande monter de fièvre, elle avait voulu appeler d'abord un médecin mais connaissant son protégé il en était hors de question. Pensant qu'il lui faisait confiance elle avait voulu prendre sa fièvre, mais il l'avait repoussé avec une telle agressivité qu'elle avait heurté le sol violement. Elle avait d'ailleurs une vilaine bosse derrière son crâne, depuis elle n'osait pas l'approcher.

« Je comprends Kurenai, ne t'en fais pas je connais se gosse depuis qu'ils l'ont trouvé. Je sais a qu'elle point il peut être violent. »

Dit Tsunade en posant une épaule rassurante a la jeune femme qui hocha la tête. Kurenai ouvrit la porte de son appartement pour la faire entrer. En plus d'avoir osé demander à la pédopsychiatre de prendre sa température et le calmer un peu, elle lui avait prié de venir directement à l'appartement préférant ne pas laisser le gamin seul de peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.

« Kurenai ? »

La jeune femme regarda la plus âgé avec inquiétude.

« Je vais y aller seule d'accord. »

Kurenai hocha la tête et laissa la femme rentrer seule dans la pièce.

Quand elle pénétra dans la chambre de l'enfant, elle fronça les sourcils par l'obscurité ambiante et se silence trop pesant. Tout ce que haïssait le jeune homme. Elle s'avança vers le lit ou elle distingua faiblement la silhouette du garçon qui était dans une position fœtale, caché sous la couverture. Elle soupira et s'assit au bord du lit.

« Tu lui as fait mal, tu sais. »

Elle entendit les draps remués.

« Tu t'excuseras au moins, elle s'est inquiété. »

Elle vit le jeune homme se retourner.

« Allumez la lumière, je n'aime pas les ombres… »

La femme soupira et tira sur la cordelette de la lampe. Quand la lumière atteint et éclaira l'enfant devant elle, son cœur se serra. Très peu de personne ne pouvait voir ce qu'elle voyait en cet instant. A ce moment où elle voyait réellement ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de cette barrière infranchissable. Il semblait tellement épuisé, ses yeux ne brillaient même plus d'une quelconque lumière. Ils n'aspiraient que le repos un repos dont le réveille n'existait pas.

Elle posa tout de même sa main sur le front pale de ce gamin.

« Tu ne sembles pas avoir une si grosse fièvre. »

Il hocha la tête et répondit toujours les yeux dans le vague.

« J'ai pu dormir un peu. »

La femme retira sa main de son front, se leva et tira sur la couverture du jeune homme.

« Tu me laisses t'examiner. »

L'enfant plissa ses yeux montrant qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire cela.

« Je peux comprendre que tu n'es pas voulus que Kurenai regardes ça, Sasuke. Mais maintenant c'est moi. »

Le jeune homme se leva silencieux il souleva son tee short. Et laissa les mains expertes de la seule personne qu'il laisserait voir ça. La femme chercha s'il y avait des ganglions et si son pouls était normal. Elle était certes pédopsychiatre mais elle avait pris des cours de médecine, puis étant donné que son père avait été médecin elle connaissait les bases élémentaires.

« Enlèves ton tee short entièrement. »

Le jeune homme fit ça de mauvaise grâce, il laissa ensuite la médecine passer le gant de toilette sur son torse fatiguait.

« Voilà, ça devrait aller. »

Elle reposa le gant dans le seau. Repassa un nouveau tee short sur le bord du lit au garçon.

« Il faut que tu te reposes ok? Tu dois dormir plus sinon tu ne tiendras pas le coup. Tu prends tes médicaments correctement au moins? »

Demanda-t-elle inquiète de voir des cernes aussi profonds sous ses yeux.

« Oui, j'ai juste un peu de mal à m'y faire… »

Répondit faiblement le jeune homme en face d'elle. Elle soupira et se tut, observant juste l'adolescent silencieux.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'elle salisse ses mains. »

La femme sursauta quand elle entendit sa voie teintée d'amertume. Il plongea soudain ses abysses emplis de dégout dans ceux noisette de la femme.

« N'êtes-vous pas d'accord, Tsunade ? »

…

La jeune fille courut le plus vite possible, elle voulait fuir se cauchemar qui recommencé encore. Elle avait été tellement heureuse d'être à nouveau avec eux, pouvoir rire et sourire à leurs côtés avait été un véritable bonheur un rêve qu'elle avait si ardemment prié chaque soir depuis ce jour. Mais comme les rêves il y a toujours un début et une fin, et il venait de finir.

Elle trébucha a cette ignoble pensée, les larmes l'empêchant de voir correctement le sol, ses pieds glissèrent encore sur le dur béton et son corps finalement heurta avec violence le trottoir. La jeune fille resta là par terre à hurler son désespoir, laissant ses larmes exprimés la peine que son cœur fatiguait ressentait de tout cela.

Dans sa médiocrité, l'enfant aux cheveux d'or se releva difficilement, ses sanglots ne se tarirent pas, mais étant plus faible, elle put tenir sur ses jambes écorchés. Avec peine, elle leva son visage rougit par les larmes continuelles vers le ciel étoilé. Les étoiles se reflétèrent alors dans les pupilles azures de la jeune fille, elle resta là à regarder ses milliers de lumières étincelaient dans cette univers sans vie.

Elle fut curieuse de se demandé si plus haut il y avait comme elle une fille qui noyait son chagrin dans la beauté de ses étoiles. Elle s'imagina cette autre fille qui pleurait de solitude comme elle. Ou peut-être était-ce un garçon ? Un faible sourire tendit ses petites lèvres roses. Un sourire emplit de chagrin.

La nuit continuait d'avancer elle se demanda si quelqu'un pensait à elle à ce moment-là ? C'est parent sans doute, et les autres la cherchaient elle ? Non, ça elle le savait, comme autrefois ils ne se préoccuperaient pas d'elle. La laissant seule abandonner de tous, un frisson désagréable se fit sentir instinctivement elle sera ses bras contre sa poitrine. Un gout amer s'installa contre son palet, mais elle continua de marcher, vaguant sans but.

La jeune fille avait trop honte de rentrer chez elle et de revoir tous les autres le lendemain, elle préféra fuir encore le plus possible. Elle ferma les yeux et marcha. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle arriva au bord d'un pont. Elle regarda avec admiration cet élément qui tenait malgré la puissance de la rivière. Elle resta silencieuse devant se spectacle qui devenait de plus en plus attirant.

Elle monta sur la bordure du pont et regarda l'horizon, elle était comme aspirait par ce paysage qui l'appelait à elle. Elle sourit de nouveau sentant la peau de son visage se tiré par les sillons que laissèrent les larmes derrières elles. Elle se demanda ce qu'il y avait encore dans ce monde qui la poussait à rester ici. Après tout elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas si cela recommençait de nouveau. Elle ne voulait plus revivre ça, plus jamais. Et le meilleur moyen d'y échapper c'était de disparaitre de ce monde.

Fermant les yeux, la jeune fille laissa son corps plongeais dans cette autre monde qui l'appelait. Pendant cette chute qui lui sembla interminable, elle revit les moments de sa vie, des brides de souvenir joyeux qui s'obscurcissait, elle revit alors cet instant qui mit fin à sa joie d'antan.

_Il y avait une maison isolée des quartiers pavillonnaires, elle était petite et habitait en son sein une famille composait de 3 membres. Il y avait le père un homme humble qui travaillait dans une usine non loin de là, puis une femme connue pour sa grande beauté et sa passion des fleurs, tous deux eurent une fille, ils l'appelèrent Ino. L'enfant prit la beauté de sa mère et la force d'esprit de son père, curieuse et pleine de vie dès qu'elle fut scolarisée elle se lia d'amitié avec une petite fille timide. _

_L'enfant jouant dans la cour entendit des pleurs derrière un buisson elle s'y dirigea curieuse. L'enfant trouva une petite fille de son âge sanglotait seule, elle s'avança jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur._

_« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »_

_Demanda l'enfant aux yeux bleus._

_La petite fille qui sanglotait leva la tête et regarda l'enfant qui lui faisait face. Elle s'arrêta de pleurer devant le regard inquiet et très mature d'une enfant de son âge. _

_« Parce qu'ils se moquent de mon front. »_

_Ronchonna la fillette aux yeux verts. Ce qui fit rire l'enfant en face d'elle._

_« Il a quoi ton front ? »_

_Demanda-t-elle pour être sure de la raison de la moquerie._

_« Qu'il est trop grand »_

_Répondit l'autre petite fille du bout des lèvres._

_« Moi je le trouve beau, ton front »_

_Dit l'enfant à la chevelure d'or qui posa après ses dires sa main sur le front caché par une frange. Elle enleva le ruban dans ses cheveux et attacha les cheveux de l'autre fille avec._

_« Si j'avais un aussi jolie front je le montrerais »_

_C'est à partir de ce jour que Sakura et Ino furent amis, et qu'une année après elles rencontrèrent deux garçons aussi différents que le jour et la nuit._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? »_

_Demanda la petite fille aux yeux azures, en face d'elle deux garçons dont un était en train de poser quelque chose sur le banc ou leurs professeur s'asseyait. Elle regarda assez curieuse ce que faisait le garçonnet qui possédait les même cheveux d'or qu'elle._

_« On pose un piège à cet idiot d'Iruka. » _

_Répondit l'enfant à côté d'elle, la fillette l'observa de plus prés. C'est vrai qu'elle comprenait pourquoi beaucoup de personne disait que cet enfant était magnifique, mais elle ne comprenait pas l'obsession qu'avait Sakura pour lui. Enfaite, Ino n'appréciait pas énormément ce garçon à cause de cela sans comprendre pourquoi, elle était dérangeait par les yeux que faisait Sakura quand elle le voyait. _

_« Et j'imagine que l'idée vient de toi ? »_

_Demanda la fillette sans attendre de réponse._

_« Et que cet imbécile a voulu l'essayait sur ce pauvre professeur. »_

_Oui, l'un était le cerveau l'autre, les bras. C'est ainsi que les professeurs les appelaient._

_Le garçon blond descendit et quitta le dessous du bureau ou il venait de déposer un piège dessus et rejoignit ses amis._

_« Héhé, salut Ino, tient elle est ou sakura ? »_

_Ino sourit aux deux jeunes garçons._

_« Toilette»_

_Les garçonnets se regardèrent d'un air méfiant, puis l'enfant aux yeux azures demanda naïvement._

_« J'ai entendu dire que les filles elles faisaient pipi assises. C'est vrai ? »_

_La fillette fronça les sourcilles elle ouvrit la bouche mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que les deux garçons se faisait déjà pincer l'oreille gauche par Sakura. Enfin c'était plutôt le garçon blond qui avait posé cette question plus que osée, et se faisait tiré les oreilles._

_« C'est quoi cette question ?! Naruto ! On ne demande pas ça à une fille. »_

_Ino se mit à rire jusqu'à en pleurer à cet instant elle était heureuse, très heureuse. Elle pensa que jamais ils se sépareraient tous les quatre. Malheureusement quelques années plus tard, il y eut un drame dans la famille du garçon aux cheveux noir. Un drame qui ne se réparerait jamais. Un drame qui brisa-t-as jamais cette très grande famille. _

_Elle ne revit d'ailleurs plus jamais se garçon dont au fil du temps elle oublia son nom, son identité. Elle se souvenu juste de la peine qui marqua pendant très longtemps naruto et sakura. Elle dut être forte à cette époque pour ne pas que leurs amitiés ne se brise. Et finalement au collège ils rencontrèrent les autres, Tenten, Shikamaru et son ami Choji, Lee et tous les adolescents qui composa leurs groupes jusqu'au lycée._

_Si les premières années du collège furent joyeuse et mouvementé pour Sakura, en ce qui concerné Ino elle ne pouvait de moins en moins supporter ses hommes lui courir après. Elle faisait toujours en sorte que sakura les quittent ou qu'il la quitte. La jeune adolescente faisait en sorte que son amie soit isolée des autres garçons mais malheureusement, quand Naruto se déclara à Sakura ils restèrent ensemble pendant deux ans. Deux années de pure cauchemar pour Ino qui ne comprit pas pourquoi Sakura aimait autant Naruto, cette dernière prit d'ailleurs ses distances avec son amie qui le prit mal. Elle s'en rappela Ino de cette violente dispute, ou dans les couloirs elles c'étaient violemment disputait._

_« Pourquoi tu m'évites ? »_

_Avait hurlé Ino qui attrapa violemment le bras de son amie._

_« Lâche moi putain tu fais mal ! »_

_Cria à son tour Sakura qui se tenu le bras qu'Ino lâcha de force._

_« Répond moi sakura ! »_

_Supplia Ino sentant des larmes s'échouait sur ses joues._

_« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ! »_

_Cracha sakura_

_« J'ai une vie, Ino, un copain, des amis autres que toi ! Merde je ne suis pas ta chose que tu peux garder sous ton contrôle ! »_

_Sakura regarda avec plein de colère et d'amertume son amie. Ino quand a elle ne put retenir ses larmes qui sillonnèrent ses joues encore rondes de son enfance. Elle baissa les yeux de honte._

_« C'est ce que tu penses de moi? Tout ce que je voulais c'est que tu trouves un mec bien… »_

_Chuchota-t-elle la voie coupée par des sanglots. Sakura soupira exaspéré._

_« Ah et naruto ce n'est pas un mec bien peut être ? »_

_Demanda énervé Sakura qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa plus précieuse amie. Cette dernière hocha la tête avant de répondre faiblement._

_« Il ne va pas aussi bien que tu le crois, et toi non plus d'ailleurs… » _

_Sakura serra ses points fort elle essaya de contenir sa colère mais elle ne réussit pas elle s'avança vers son amie et la poussa violemment._

_« Ne dit pas de connerie c'est toi qui vas pas bien ! »_

_Hurla sakura qui quitta le couloir laissant seule Ino et ses larmes. Ino resta malgré tout en contact avec elle et les autres, elle resta juste loin de Sakura et Naruto quand ils étaient ensembles. _

_Et puis alors que tout se stabilisait et que Sakura et elle s'entendait mieux…Ce jour arriva, le jour ou te se brisa pour elle. Le jour où elle comprit enfin sa jalousie qui l'abritait depuis son enfance envers les garçons qui entouraient sakura._

_C'était une mâtinait froide ou la neige tombait depuis plusieurs jours. Elle se souvenu de se détaille car elle avait été en retard au cour et n'avait donc pas pu assister à ce du habituelle matin. Elle était dehors a admirait la neige quand elle entendit des hurlements. Fronçant les sourcils elle se dirigea vers le point de dispute, elle lui sembla reconnaitre les voies et effectivement elle les connaissait._

_« Comment tu as pu me faire ça ! Tu n'es qu'un salop de merde ! Dégage, putain ! Dégage je te dis ! »_

_Hurla de douleur et de colère Sakura a un naruto qui se tenait la joue qui c'était mis à rougir._

_« Je commençais à t'aimer moi merde ! Pourquoi fallait-il que tu parles de lui hein !? Tu crois que ça ne me fais pas du mal à moi non plus ?! Répond naruto !»_

_La souffrance dans la voie de Sakura fit relever les yeux de naruto qui baignait dans un liquide limpide._

_« Je…Je n'y arrive pas sakura…Désolé, sincèrement. »_

_Ino n'avais jamais entendu la vois de naruto aussi tremblante comme si elle allait se briser. Même le jour où il avait été au plus mal quand ils avaient été plus jeune. _

_Elle assista à cette scène sans comprendre le réelle problème, d'ailleurs du plus loin qu'elle s'en souvienne naruto et sakura avait toujours eut une distance entre eux. Même si elle ne savait pas qui ou quoi posé le problème, elle avait toujours sut qu'entre eux ça finiraient ainsi. Après cette dispute ou Sakura s'enfuit en courant et que naruto resta aussi muet qu'une carpe. Elle et les autres ne trouvèrent aucun moyen de comprendre pourquoi ça avait pété. _

_Le soir Ino rentra chez elle inquiète. Elle était ce jour-là seule ses parents étant partis en voyage visité Paris. Elle s'assit et regarda par la fenêtre de son salon les flocons tombaient du ciel. Un spectacle magnifique qui la sortait de cette inquiétude ambiante enfin jusqu'à ce que l'on sonne chez elle, elle se dirigea vers la porte._

_« Sakura !? »_

_Hurla la jeune fille qui vit l'adolescente en pleure et tremper sur le seuil de son entrée._

_« Je peux entrer, s'il te plais ? »_

_Demanda faiblement la jeune fille_

_« Ah mais oui, entre je t'en prie. »_

_Elle alla chercher des serviettes pour séché les cheveux et les vêtements trempés de son amie._

_« Je peux dormir chez toi ? »_

_Continua la jeune fille._

_Ino lui répondit que cette maison lui était ouverte quand elle le voulait. Elles discutèrent de tous et de rien enfin jusqu'à ce que sakura ne lui dise une phrase qui l'inquiéta._

_« Tu avais raison, Ino. Naruto ne va pas bien, moi aussi d'ailleurs… »_

_La jeune fille fronça les sourcils alors son intuitions était vrai._

_« Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputait ? »_

_Demanda-t-elle. Sakura hocha la tête _

_« On ne sait pas disputait on s'est quitté. »_

_Répondit amèrement Sakura. Ino resta perplexe à ce que venait déclarer son amie._

_Elle finit par poser la question qui mordillait les lèvres._

_« Tu ne comprendrais pas ou tu ne t'en souviendrais pas. »_

_Chuchota sakura qui continua._

_« Il y a certaine chose qui doive rester là où elle sont…Dans l'oubli»_

_Ino ne sut jamais de quoi parler sakura. Et même si elle lui demanderait une nouvelle fois, elle n'aurait peut-être jamais de réponse. Finalement elles décidèrent de passer la soirée à se morfondre dans des films d'épouvantes et l'alcool. _

_« Hey je me demandais Ino, pourquoi tu n'as jamais eus de mec ? »_

_La jeune femme resta silencieuse quelque minute, elle observa son ami depuis sa tendre enfance et se posa la même question. _

_Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que tu as déjà trouvé la personne à qui tu as donné ton cœur. A cette réflexion la jeune femme se leva brusquement, voulant s'éloigner le plus possible de cette soudaine révélation. Une révélation qui lui donnera bien des obstacles dans cette vie déjà trop compliqué. _

_« Ino ? »_

_Sakura l'interrogea du regard, inquiète par se soudain changement de comportement._

_« Qu'est qu'il y a ? »_

_La jeune fille recula quand son ami s'avança vers elle ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivé._

_« Rentres chez toi sakura. » _

_La jeune fille se stoppa et fronça des sourcilles, elle allait répliquer mais son ami lui coupa la parole._

_« Je t'en prie sakura, sors de chez moi je veux être seule »_

_Quand sakura entendit le ton suppliant de son amie elle décida de partir sans poser de question. Ino regarda le dos de cette fille a qui, sans qu'elle ne se soit jamais rendue c'était attaché à elle d'un amour contre nature. Elle se sentie soudain sale, ne comprenant que trop tard pourquoi elle avait toujours agie de cette manière envers son ami. Elle se mit à pleurer de peur, que diraient ses parents qui avait toujours voulue avoir des petits enfants ? Ses amis qu'en penserait-il ? Et sakura que dirait-elle si elle savait qu'une fille l'aimait ? Que ressentirait-elle ? Du dégout, de l'ignorance, la traiterait-elle de malade ?_

_Elle avait peur, terriblement peur. Elle c'était toujours menti mais depuis toujours elle le savait, elle aimait les filles et lus particulièrement sakura._

_Le lendemain elle alla en cour la peur au ventre. Elle ne voulait pas que sakura s'inquiète et il fallait qu'elle parle de sa a quelqu'un. Elle se sentait seule et étrangère à elle-même. Elle resta silencieuse a côté de son amie qui lui lança plusieurs œillades. A la fin du cour Sakura attrapa ino par le bras._

_« Tu vas m'expliquer pour hier ? »_

_Demanda sakura angoisser par le silence de son ami._

_« Tu me détesteras si je te le dis »_

_La jeune femme leva les yeux aux ciels._

_« Te détestés alors que je suis morte d'inquiétude depuis ton comportement bizarre d'hier soir. On est amie non? »_

_Ino hocha la tête._

_« Alors dis-moi, parle-moi, je t'en prie ne garde pas sa pour toi toute seule si ça te bouffe a se point»_

_Supplia sakura qui obligea ino a la regardait dans les yeux. La jeune fille hocha la tête et murmura._

_« D'accord mais pas ici, et promets-moi de pas me jugés. »_

_Sakura lui sourit_

_« Promit » _

_Les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent des autres adolescents qui sortaient de la classe. Ino prit une grande inspiration et finit par marmonner._

_« __J'aime les filles__»_

_« Hein ? »_

_Demanda sakura qui n'avait pas compris._

_« __J'aime les filles »_

_Sakura soupira de désespoir._

_« Bon ino je ne suis pas sourde mais quand même »_

_Ino prie cette fois une grande inspiration._

_« J'aime les filles ! Voilà tu es contente !»_

_Il eut un silence à cette déclaration qui sembla surprendre la jeune femme aux yeux émeraude._

_« Contente que tu m'es dit ce qui te tracassais oui ! Mais eu…C'est assez inattendu. »_

_Déclara sakura qui resta silencieuse à cette déclaration. Ino ne voyant aucune réaction préféra partir. Quand Sakura s'aperçut que son ami était en train de partir elle la rattrapa._

_« Attend pars pas comme ça, je…C'est plutôt inattendu »_

_Ino arracha son bras la terreur et la colère grondant en elle, elle oublia son entourage._

_« Je te dégoutes ! Avoues !»_

_Sakura sera les points et gifla violement son ami excédé par ce comportement puérile qui n'était pas habituel chez cette fille si fière._

_« Putain arrêtes de dire ça ! Tu crois que tu peux faire un coming out comme ça sans que ton entourage soit surpris ! Tu sais quoi ! Quand tu arrêteras d'être comme ça, on en reparlera. »_

_Ino par terre regarda le dos de son ami disparaitre dans la foule qui venait de les entourés des larmes glissants sur ses joues des larmes qui ne purent soulagés la peine de cette adolescente._

_« Sale gouine ! »_

_La jeune fille leva ses yeux vers la vois qui venait de l'appeler. Son regard s'horrifia quand elle vit ses expressions de dégout à son égard._

_Oui, c'est à partir de ce jour que son cauchemar commença et c'est à partir d'aujourd'hui qu'il prendra fin._


End file.
